The Sisterhood
by SociableSociopath
Summary: Four girls are spending their first summer apart. Only connected by the necklace they share. It's summer filled with romance, drama, and self discovery. KagomexInuyasha MirokuxSango RinxSesshomaru AyamexKouga
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is something new I decided to work on. Some of you may recognize the plot, as I got this from the sisterhood of the traveling pants. Let me know what you think of it. –Ainsley**

Four girls were giggling as they walked up the steps to Kagome Higurashi's family shrine. It was the last day of their first year in high school and the summer was about to begin. Kagome, who was amongst the other girls, reached the top step and turned around to face her friends. She smiled down at them. This was going to be the best summer of their lives. The four girls walked through the front door of Kagome's house only to be greeted by her mother. "Girls! How was your last day of school?" She smiled and sat down a tray of snacks for the young girls. Rin reached out for a cookie and snatched it, "Mrs. Higurashi it just couldn't have gone by fast enough!" She smiled as she munched down on her cookie. "Well it's over now! Onto summer!" Sango laughed as she draped her arm around kagome who was sitting next to her. Ayame snatched up the tray, "guys lets go sit outside! The weather is perfect!" The girls all agreed and ran outside to sit under the tree, all still in their school uniforms. They all sat in a circle under the shade of the ancient tree in front of Kagome's house. They sat in a comfortable silence and munched down on the cookies. Kagome smiled at her friends, this would be their first summer apart from one another. She glanced at Sango who was deep in thought munching on her cookie.

Sango had lost both her parents a few years back and had lived with her uncle and aunt ever since. She was more serious than the rest of the girls and more mature. Sango was quite beautiful, she had long light brown hair and big chocolate eyes. She had the sweetest giggle, but also snorted when she laughed hard, which caused much teasing from her friends. She was kind and considerate, and was very loyal to the people she loved.

Ayame was the wild child, she had crazy red hair that always seemed to be a little frazzled but added to her look. She had piercing green eyes and a beautiful smile, being a wolf demon she had pearly white teeth with canine fangs. She was loud and sometimes took on as the leader. She had a great sense of humor, but never got the best marks in school. She was flirty and rambunctious. And she absolutely adored her friends.

Rin was the quiet one of the bunch. She was shy and sweet, she was also the oldest, being a year older than the rest of them. She was Kagome's cousin and ever since their childhood they had always been friends. Rin was the smartest and the smallest. She was shorter and smaller than all her friends. She was the kindest and gentlest and had a job working with children in a daycare in the city. She had dark chocolate colored hair a sweet heart shaped face with big brown eyes.

Kagome was the leader of the pack to say the least. She was bossy and sassy and typically her friends followed whatever she said. She oozed confidence and her friends envied her for her looks and happiness. Kagome had long black wavy hair down to her lower back. She had sweet doe eyes and lovely pale skin. Kagome was beautiful and she knew it, but never thought lesser of her friends because she thought they were just as beautiful.

Kagome looked over at her friends who were all giggling and laughing. She was going to miss them so dearly. She was going to be spending her summer in Cape Toi with her father's family. Her father had passed away when she was a child, so she never really got to meet his side of the family. They lived in the high hills of the town and had a beautiful house and had offered to let her see the beautiful city. She looked forward to the white beaches, and the cute sailor boys that would flourish the small town.

She glanced at Rin who was munching on a cookie and sketching something in her sketch book. Rin was going to the city of Nagoya for the summer. She was going to be a part of an artist's group that traveled the city and painted the city's most well-known attractions. She would get college credit for the class as well as a wonderful experience capturing the cities beauty. Rin had never been outside of Tokyo and Kagome was excited for her to get the chance to see some sights.

Sango was to be traveling high up in the mountains to the city of Kōya, where the Japanese Buddhists studied as well as where martial arts were studied. Sango was going to get better at her martial arts skills, as her family had come from a long line of demon slayers, she felt that she owed her family, and wanted to become a master in the skills. She would spend the entire summer training, leaving her little to no time to talk to her friends. Which made the other three of them terribly upset.

Ayame was staying in Tokyo. She had stated that she had to "man down the fort" while the other girls were gone. Ayame had gotten a job working in a grocery store a little ways from her house. She was saving up for a trip to America and figured she had no better way to spend the summer.

The girls were all laughing and playing when they slowly quieted down. Rin mumbled, "We won't be together for three whole months..." The other girls got quiet, realizing that Rin was right. Kagome spoke up, "guys! Its only three months! We can do this. We will be having so much fun we won't even have time to miss each other." She said it confidently but even she knew she would struggle with it. "We've got to keep in touch somehow!" Ayame said determinately.

"Girls can you come see?" Kagome's mother was standing outside of the store house. Curiosity got the better of the girls as they walked over to the store house. In Kagome's mother's hands was a small necklace, "this is the Shikon no Tama. It's supposed to bring luck and happiness to whoever wears it. I'd like for you girls to have it." She smiled and handed it to Kagome, leaving the girls to ogle it. They gathered around Kagome to look at it. It was a shiny purple with a chain strung with coral attached to it. "But how are we all going to enjoy it?" Rin said as they eyed it. They all were quiet for moment. "We will share it." Kagome said. "Come on guys lets go sit back down." They went back over to the tree, their spot. "We will have to come up with some rules" Sango said. "Okay we will each come up with a rule. That seems fair." Ayame said.

"Okay rule number one, you can't take it off until it's time to send it on." Kagome said.

"Rule number two," Rin piped up, "we must each have the necklace for a week until we pass it on."

"Rule number three, we have to write a letter with the necklace, stating all about how much fun were having." Sango said smiling.

"Rule number four, I get to have it first!" Ayame proclaimed. All the girls giggled as they worked out the kinks in their plan.

Ayame was to have the necklace first, who would then send it to Sango, who would send it to Rin, who would send it to Kagome. Each time the necklace was sent, the letter that was sent along with it would be kept with the necklace and each additional letter would be sent along until the end of summer. The girls spent the night under the stars laughing and telling stories. All of them anxious yet excited for the summer to start.

**Please leave a review if I get at least ten reviews, I'll continue. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! -Ainsley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok second chapter, sorry if it started out kind of slow. Please continue reading! –Ainsley**

Rin sighed as she looked around her nearly empty room. "This is everything" she huffed. Kagome had come to help her pack, and was tearing up at the thought of her cousin and best friend leaving her. Ayame had gone to help Sango pack, since she was leaving a little over an hour after Rin. "Promise you'll be safe! Nagoya is such a big city!" Kagome grabbed Rin's lithe body into a hug. "Kagome you're squishing me." Rin grunted out. The girls giggled when Kagome released her. Kagome walked her down to where her uncle was waiting. He grabbed her suitcases and loaded them into the back of the car. He opened the passenger door for Rin. She faced Kagome with a sad smile, "this is it. I gotta go." Kagome hugged her again. "I'll call you when I get there. Promise." With that Rin let her go and got into the car.

It was a short ride to the train station. Rin's uncle had lectured her the whole way there about being safe and avoiding strangers. She rolled her eyes but suffered in silence. He helped her pull all her suitcases and art equipment out of the trunk of the car. "I wish you a safe journey Rin." He smiled to her and got back in the car. As he drove off, Rin sighed, she had a long train ride ahead of her. She grabbed her bags and walked onto the train. She found her booth easily and slid her suitcases under her seat. She took out her ipod and sketch book and relaxed into her seat. Shortly after she got comfortable, a woman with her two kids joined Rin in her booth. She nodded her head as a hello and delved back into her sketch pad.

Two hours into her train ride and she was bored out of her mind. She studied everything around her. She watched the dozing woman across from her crease her forehead as a stressing thought crossed her mind. The two children sat on the floor of the booth, playing a game of cards and eating pocky. Being an artist led her to be very observant, there's nothing that went unnoticed. She eyed her shoes, they were rough and well worn. They were her favorite shoes, black high top converses. She eyed the spot where bleach had gotten on the shoes, turning them a terrible orange. The cracks in the rubber that wrapped around the shoes bottoms showed their age. She began to doodle the well-worn shoes on her sketch pad, detailing every crack and mark. Claire de lune played peacefully in the background. She thanked the lord that the children were quiet. The trip was peaceful.

Rin studied the address she was supposed to go to. She had just gotten off the train. Her butt was miserably sore, as the ride had been four and a half hours. It was mid-afternoon when she arrived at the train station. She hailed a taxi. The gentlemen kindly told her hello and took her suitcases. She told him the address she needed to go to and he jetted out into the city. Rin was overwhelmed at the beauty of the city. The buildings sparkled in the sunlight, there were parks on every corner with bright blooming flowers. Fountains spewed water and the streets were alive with people. She found that soon she was coming to the outskirts of the city. When the taxi cab stopped. They were in front of a tall aged brick building. It was the dorm she would be staying at while she was here.

She thanked the taxi driver as he drove off. She approached the building and walked through the front doors. The inside was much nicer than the outside. There were murals painted on the walls, and a nice fountain coming out of the wall behind the front desk. There was a blonde, plump woman sitting behind the desk chattering away to someone on the phone. She hung up as Rin approached the desk. "Another student for the arts program?" She beamed at Rin. The woman was too cheerful for her but she smiled back anyway. "Yes I'm Yamamoto, Rin." The woman smiled as she began to type in her computer. The sound of the clicking keyboard was the only sound in the room. "Ah, all the art students are on the fifth floor. Your room will be 5D." She smiled and handed her a keycard. "Don't lose that dear, that's the only way into your room. There will be a chaperone on your floor who will brief you on the rules." Rin nodded in thanks and walked towards the elevator. As she walked in the elevator a group of students were walking out. Rin smiled politely at them as they laughed and walked by her. She crawled into the elevator and rode up to the fifth floor. When the elevator opened she was welcomed with an open living quarter. There were students about her age dispersed amongst the seats in the area. Some were reading, others playing games, some were sleeping. A woman walked up to her and smiled. She was quite beautiful, she had her black hair pulled into a ponytail and had deep red eyes, "I'm Kagura, I'm the mentor for this floor. What room are you in?" Rin handed her the card she received. Kagura saw the number and nodded, walking her to her room. "We have a few rules here," Kagura said as they walked. "First off, this isn't just art students, this is a dorm for students of the arts, meaning there are kids from drama, speech, choir, dance and everything in between. However, you are here for art and you are expected to only associate with the other art students. Second, you are on the left side of the hall, the left is for girls, and the right is for boys. Girls may be in the boys hall before curfew but not in the boys rooms and likewise." Kagura was speaking fast, clearly she had given this speech many times. "Third, no relationships or PDA with other students, this is a learning experience, not the opportunity to get laid. Also, the curfew is 10 o'clock sharp, every night. But you must be back in the dorm by 6 p.m." Rin nodded her head, these rules seemed simple enough. They approached a door that read 5D on it. "This is your room, you just slide your keycard and the door unlocks. You have one roommate. If there are any complications come find me. Dinner is in the main room at six." With that Kagura walked off, leaving Rin to her own devices. She flipped the switch on and drug her heavy suitcases into her room. The room was a decent size. She noticed her roommate had already moved in. The roommate had claimed the left side leaving Rin the right bed. There was a huge window on the wall behind the beds, Rin hoped for a beautiful view, but only saw the alley behind the building. She closed the curtains. Her bed was small but comfy, she plopped down on it and moaned into the pillow. She was exhausted. She sat up and began to unpack. There were hangers in the closet for her to hang up her clothes, she hummed quietly as she unpacked, comfortable in the quietness of her room.

Rin was just about finished when she eyed the clock on her roommate's nightstand, it was 5:55 and she figured she should head to dinner. She tugged her shoes back on and walked down the hall. She noticed some of the dorm rooms were left open, she was only the fourth room down from the milieu so the walk was short. She arrived in time to see that everyone had already gathered. She quickly realized the people were just as artsy as she was. Some of them had colorful hair, while others had paint splatters up and down their arms. Rin felt like shit fit right in, glancing down at her own paint splattered jeans. She picked a spot at one of the tables and sat down with her meal. A group of students sat across from her, discussing different painting styles, Rin smiled and jumped into the conversation, quickly making friends.

It was 8 o'clock and Rin began to head back to her room. She had made some friends quickly and had spent the night discussing her favorite artists and her thoughts on surrealism. She loved her friends from home but they didn't understand her like the fellow art geeks here did. She slid her keycard in the door and it opened to reveal her roommate. She was sitting on the bed quietly sketching, she glanced up at Rin, she was even daintier than Rin and had pale white hair and even paler skin. "Uh, hi? I'm Rin?" The girl continued to stare at her before she barely whispered, "I'm Kanna." Rin decided quickly her and Kanna probably wouldn't be best friends. "Do you mind if I shower?" Kanna didn't even look up so Rin took it as a yes and grabbed a change of clothes.

The shower had been amazing on her tired shoulders, she sighed as she crawled into her bed, Kanna had already fallen asleep, leaving Rin to her own thoughts. She smiled, she couldn't wait for tomorrow. With that thought she drifted off to sleep.

**Please review they make me happy. Thanks for reading! -Ainsley**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm enjoying writing this story, I hope the popularity increases as I post more chapters.**

Sango and Ayame were eating McDonalds as Ayame drove her to the train station. It was going to be a long ride so Ayame insisted Sango get something to eat. "Aya I'm gonna miss you so much." Sango said with her mouth full of French fries. Ayame giggled, "I'm gonna miss you too Sango." They rode in silence to the train station, neither having much to say. Upon arrival, Sango pulled her luggage out of Ayame's trunk, she didn't have much with her, just a duffel bag and her Hiraikotsu, a boomerang passed down through her family. "Are you sure that's all you're going to need?" Ayame eyed her sparse belongings. Sango sighed, "For the millionth time Ayame, I'm going to be fine." The train whistled signaling there was ten minutes until it took off. Sango looked at Ayame with sadness, "I've gotta go..." The two girls pulled each other into a tight hug, "I'll be sure to take excellent care of Kirara" Ayame turned to get in her car, Sango waved to her as she took off. Once Ayame was out of sight, Sango turned to board the train. She handed her ticket to the conductor and boarded the train. She shuffled her way through the walkway to find her booth. The train was rather empty, not many people traveled to this location. Sango slid open the door to her booth, she was the only one in there. She sighed in relief, she didn't have to share with any one. She threw her duffle bag onto the seat across from her, and put her Hiraikotsu in the compartment above. She pulled out her phone and headphones and started listening to some music. The train soon lurched forward, signaling the start of her journey into the mountains. Sango gazed out the window, mentally waving goodbye to Tokyo.

It was dusk when Sango arrived at the foothills of the mountains. No taxi could bring her to the temple she needed to go to, so she simply strapped her Hiraikotsu around her back and threw her duffle bag over her shoulder. The sun was almost completely set when she began her journey up to the temple. There were little villages she would pass through. There were such interesting sights all around her. She was passing through her third village when she was approached by a few young children. "Miss! What's that big boomerang thing?" One child hollered out. Sango stopped and turned around. She smiled and set her duffle bag down, needing a rest for her poor feet, she sat down below a tree and pulled her weapon around to show the children, "this is a weapon used to fight off evil demons. I am going into the mountains to train to use such a weapon." The children stared at the weapon in fascination. The lanterns in the village began to turn on when it became dark. The children scurried to run home to their mothers. Sango's stomach growled loudly as she stood up from the tree. _'I guess I better get something to eat'_ she mused while her stomach yelled at her for depriving it of its needs. She walked into the village, noticing the tiny houses and little shops, it was very feudal around these parts, the shops were more like stalls than anything and the houses resembled huts. Sango stopped in front of a woman who was spooning out soup to some young children. She approached the old woman and smiled, "may I pay you for a bowl of your soup?" The woman looked up at her, "you're nothing more than a child yourself. What are you doing wandering these mountains so late?" The woman used the ladle to spoon some soup out for Sango. She graciously took the bowl and began to sip her soup. "I'm traveling to the village of Goran to practice the arts of Buddhism and martial arts." The woman nodded as Sango gulped down her soup. "Child it gets cold at night walking up the paths into the mountains, you will stay with me for the night. I insist." Sango smiled, "I'm sorry but I am supposed to arrive tonight, I must be on my way." Sango reached into her pocket to pull out some money when the woman declined, I have no need for your money, I wish you well in your travels." Sango bowed to the woman as she turned to walk further into the mountains.

The path was lit for a good bit of distance, but after a few miles uphill, the lanterns no longer existed and Sango traveled in darkness. She wasn't scared of the darkness, she felt comfort in the quiet chirps of the crickets. The moon shone bright between the thick tree branches. _'The old woman was right'_ Sango shivered as a cool breeze blew across the forest floor. _'It does get chilly at night'_ she pulled her jacket closer to her body and continued walking.

It felt as though she had been walking forever when she arrived. She walked to the entrance of the village. There was a soft glow surrounding the large temple. She walked through the silent village in awe. It was beautiful and ancient here. There were stone statues covered in moss, and beautifully designed buildings that she assumed the disciples lived in were scattered around the main temple. She approached the temple and bowed to the monks who were praying outside, I wish to see Sensei Totosai." She continued to bow as she heard one of the monks stand, to hopefully, go find her sensei. She rose once he was gone to see that the monks acted as though she wasn't even there and continued to meditate. Sango wished she could reach that state of inner peace. A man came through the entrance of the shrine and Sango fell into a bow, "Sensei." She stated respectably. "Rise Sango, I'm glad you finally came to join us." Sango lifted her head to come face to face with an older man. He had white hair and a white beard and looked as though he could keel over any day now. He motioned for her to follow him inside. "I trust your travels were well?" She walked slightly behind him out of respect, "Of course Sensei, it was beautiful on the way up here." He didn't reply, the temple was sparsely lit with candles along the walls, Sango wondered if it even had electricity in the building. "Naturally this is a temple of peace and tranquility. You will rest here Sango, but in the morning, I expect you to meet me for breakfast and then we shall walk to the Dojo across the village." He slid open a door exposing a small room. There was a futon rolled up in the corner with fresh sheets folded on top. A wool blanket was folded on the floor next to it. There was a candle burning in a dish on the floor illuminating the room. "Thank you Sensei" she bowed and slid her door shut, she was exhausted and ready for bed. She slid Hiraikotsu off her back and placed it in the corner of her room. She set her duffle bag on the floor and unrolled her futon. She made quick work of the sheets and slipped out of her jeans and shoes. She was left in her socks and hoodie, she was too tired to care. She thought about calling Kagome, but realized she had no phone service she sighed and curled up under the covers. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really enjoyed writing this story, I know it is starting out kind of slow, but it will pick up soon I promise. –Ainsley**

Ayame and Kagome were sitting on her suitcase while her mother desperately tried to zip it. "Wow Kagome! You must've packed everything you own!" Ayame giggled. Kagome's mother grunted as she finally zipped the suitcase all the way. Kagome was the last one to leave town, Sango and Rin had taken off the first day of summer, leaving just Kagome and Ayame. "I'm gonna miss you a lot Kags." Ayame frowned, all her friends were leaving. Kagome was frantically trying to gather everything but stopped and turned when Ayame spoke up. "I'll miss you too Aya."

Kagome's grandfather called from down the stairs, "Kagome! The taxi is here to take you to the airport!" Kagome squeaked, "I'm gonna be so late!" She quickly gave Ayame and her mother a hug. She grabbed her suitcase and ran down the stairs. "Bye sis!" Her little brother Souta called out from the kitchen. "I love you all! I'll be sure to write you!" Kagome blew kisses to her smiling family as the taxi driver loaded her luggage into the trunk.

The airport was busy as ever, bustling with people who had places to go and things to do, Kagome being one of them. She turned in her luggage and made it through security with an hour left until take off. She walked through the terminals to locate her gate. Once she found it she figured she'd look for some food. She grabbed a sandwich and orange juice from a kiosk and paid as she was pulling out her iPhone. Ayame had already texted her twenty times to tell her she missed her. Kagome giggled at how silly her friend was. She looked at her watch, _'only forty five minutes until take off!'_ She smiled and took a bite of her sandwich, she was so excited.

Kagome was curled up in her seat asleep when she heard the seat belt signal ding. She had been on the damn plane for sixteen hours. She slept most of the way but her body was stiff from sitting for so long. The captain came over the intercom, "good evening folks we are about to make our descent into Kushima. It is currently nine o'clock and the weather is a lovely sixty-seven degrees. We should be landing in another thirty minutes." Kagome could've jumped for joy. She couldn't take another second on this plane.

Kagome practically hopped off the plane as she walked up the gate into the airport. She followed the signs until she got to the baggage claim. She saw a man holding up a sign with her name on it. "Kagome Higurashi?" He asked as she approached him. "Yes? That's me." He laughed and threw his arms around her. "I'm your cousin Yuki! We've never met but it's nice to see you. I'll be driving you back to the house." Kagome was grumpy from her travels and didn't enjoy his chipper attitude. She grumbled an ok as a response and went to claim her luggage.

Yuki babbled the whole hour long car ride down to Cape Toi. He told her all about her aunts and uncles and her what seemed to be hundreds of cousins. He had explained that her family held an estate on Cape Toi and they led tours to see the wild horses that inhabited the island. Apparently everyone in the entire family lived in the one house. Kagome began to doze off as they approached a huge white house. They pulled up around the circular driveway, and there seemed to be a stampede of people that came to greet her. "Oh how you've grown!" Proclaimed one elderly woman. "Such a beauty! Just like her mother!" A man said with excitement. "Move out the way i wanna see her." She heard a child's voice. Kagome was so overwhelmed. Everyone moved aside when a woman approached her. "Hello Kagome, I am Kaede Higurashi, your grandmother." Kagome smiled a shy smile and reached out to shake her hand. "We don't do handshakes around here we do hugs!" One man laughed loudly and he pushed kagome into her elder's open arms. Kagome laughed nervously. _'This is quite a touchy bunch!'_ She screamed mentally.

After everything had settled down, her grandmother led her into the house, her older cousins grabbed her bag. She couldn't help but admire their tan skin and bulging muscles. Her grandmother noticed as they walked ahead into the house, "they're fishermen, sailors. Don't mess with the likes of them. They'll steal your heart and leave you with the next tide. They aren't worth the trouble." She patted Kagome's back and led her inside of the house. The house was beautiful to say the least. She walked inside to see even more people, a bunch of old men, gathered around a table laughing and playing cards. Her grandmother climbed the stairs, leading her to her room. After three flights of stairs Kagome was huffing and out of breath. She was in front of what appeared to be a converted attic. She opened the door to see a huge window taking up the whole far side of the wall. There was a bed pushed up against the wall as well as a dresser and a vanity. There was a small closet and what appeared to be a bathroom. "I'll leave you alone for the night. Please don't hesitate to ask for help. I'll let you get settled in." Her grandmother smiled and began to walk back down the stairs. Kagome found her bags waiting expectantly on top of the bed. She was exhausted but figured she should unpack. She shoved the last bit of clothes into her drawers and slid her suitcases under her bed. She sighed and threw herself down onto the bed. She yawned and didn't even bother to change or cover up. She quickly fell asleep dreaming of what was to come of tomorrow.

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I want you guys to enjoy the story as much as I am!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ayame sighed for what felt to be the millionth time. All her friends were gone. They were out having adventures and here she was sitting at home in her bed doing nothing. She didn't start work for another hour so she currently had nothing to do. She stared at her ceiling fan, hoping it could hold her interest. She had spent the past few days eating everything and watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy, and when she wasn't doing that she was working. None of which could satisfy her. She sighed again and rolled over putting her pillow over her head. She groaned into the pillow. She felt the jewel she was wearing press into the hollow of her neck. She stroked it, _'dumb thing, it hasn't done anything amazing for me!' _She wanted to yank it off and throw it in her jewelry box, but she remembered the rules and growled. "Work you damn thing!" She huffed and sat up in bed. She eyed her clock, time felt like it was barely moving. Not even five minutes had passed since the last time she checked it. She was desperate to make time pass. She walked to the bathroom and stripped off all her clothes. She hopped in the shower and began to scrub her scalp. The hot water seemed to calm her, though she was still aggravated with the time. She felt like time controlled her life, it was time that was keeping her friends away, time that prevented anything good from happening to her, and time that prevented her life from moving forward. She grabbed her towel and shut the water off. She checked her cell phone on the counter and cried out in satisfaction. Ten minutes had passed! She began to blow dry her wild auburn locks, excited that doing things seemed to shred the time. She decided maybe she would wear a little make up for work. She applied some eyeliner and lip gloss. She trudged into her room and dawned her uniform. She had to wear an awful blue and red shirt saying "carter's supermarket" on the left breast. She pulled on some jeans and looked in the mirror. The shirt did nothing to flatter her figure. Her hair fell in heaps around her face and down her back. She couldn't decide if she thought she was pretty. She considered herself the ugly one of the bunch, even though her friends practically beat her up anytime she mentioned it. She checked her clock, it was fifteen minutes until work. She jumped for joy and headed out to her car.

"Ayame! It's nice to see you in right on time as usual. You're an amazing employee." Her boss Myoga smiled at her. "Mr. Myoga I'm always happy to do my job." She grabbed her work apron and tied it around her waist. There was a to-do list in the employee break room showing her exactly what needed to be done for the day. Some of them already had initials by the tasks, signifying that one of her coworkers had already claimed the job. She sighed, all of the good jobs were taken. She initialed next to the restock produce and straighten the toy aisle. No one liked to do either of those things, it was never fun picking out rotten fruit or dealing with screaming five year olds. She walked out of the break room and into the store. She grabbed a shopping cart and began her work.

She hummed as she reorganized her last toy aisle. It was the Barbie and baby doll aisle. She set a ken doll onto the shelf as she heard a crash. She curiously walked to the source of the noise to see two young boys riding the store's bikes up and down the aisle, colliding several times into the shelves. "Hey! You brats what are you doing!" Ayame growled, who did these kids think they were messing up all her hard work? They laughed and dropped the bikes and ran away. Ayame was not about to let some brats take advantage of her. She chased them down the aisle and onto the next one when she ran into a tall rock hard body, "what the hell?" She looked up to see an angry boy staring at her. He had bright blue eyes and long black hair, she saw the two young boys hiding behind him. "Tell your kids to apologize for tearing apart the store!" She put her hands on her hips, her eyebrows furrowed in anger, the little boys behind the man giggled. "These aren't my children, they're my cousins. And I don't think this is _your _store. And thirdly, you should be nice to the owner's son." Ayame gaped at the boy, "I'm so sorry!" She squeaked and bowed her head, the boys came up to her and pulled her hair, "ow! Hey where are you going?" The trio began to walk down the aisle, the children knocking down everything in their path. Ayame huffed angrily, _'bosses son or not he could have some respect!'_ She growled and began to pick up the destroyed toys.

Ayame sat in the tub that night, her crimson hair piled high on top of her head. She thought about her day. Her boss Myoga had scolded her for the mess that "she" left in the toy aisle, causing her to have to stay at work late to pick it all up. She thought about the handsome boy who was the owner's son. She shook her head. "He's a jerk!" She spat out as she sat up in her tub. "Still...he was really handsome..." She mused as she played with the foamy bubbles on top of the water. Her summer sure was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update, but thanks for reading. Love you all, Ainsley**

Sango walked to the dojo in silence. It was early and most of the other inhabitants of the village were still sleeping, or praying. The birds chirped above her, the sun was still low in the sky, barely rising above the tree line. The dew on the ground caused the cobblestone pathways and moss to be damp. Sango smelled the air, the earthy smell invaded her nose and she loved it. She had been here a week and enjoyed every second. She knew the necklace would be arriving soon and she couldn't wait. She held Hiraikotsu close as she crossed the small stream that ran through the far side of the village. She smiled as she gracefully hopped across. She approached the ancient dojo, her master had been making her do the strangest tasks, mostly she just thought he was trying to get the place cleaner but she didn't mind. She was his only student, which made her daily lessons much shorter, giving her lots of free time. She slid the dojo door open, the sun peeked through the windows into the large room. No one was there yet, Sango stood at the door alone. She stepped inside and laid her weapon down. She pulled her hoodie off leaving her in a wife beater and some raggedy sweat pants. She began her warm up, stretching each and every muscle. Her first week had left her very sore and exhausted, but she slowly began to get into the swing of things, and awoke at the beginning of the new week at the crack of dawn ready to train.

The sun hung low in the sky when one of the monks arrived at the dojo. Sango respectively bowed. "Miss Sango." He bowed back. "Today you are not to train in the dojo." Sango questioned him with her eyes as he led her outside of the dojo. He pointed up the mountain side, where she saw a few huts scattered about, "you will travel there and meet Master Totosai. He will give you today's lesson." Sango nodded and began her climb to the village. It was only about a mile away, but the mountain was steep, leaving her to strain her muscles to climb the beaten path.

She glanced at her watch, she had arrived by 9:30 and she hoped she wasn't too late. "Sensei?" She questioned a group of monks at the outskirts of the small monastery. They shook their heads and pointed to a small hut. She approached the door and knocked, an elder man stepped forth, "ah young Sango, what a joy to have you here." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the outskirts of the village. They approached a small river with a tree hanging low above the water. "This is where we will train today." The man smiled and sat down and began to meditate. Sango gave him a confused look, but he didn't open his eyes to even glance at her. "Master." She prodded receiving no response. "Master Totosai I don't understand." He slowly opened his eyes, smiling at her confused expression, "this, my dear Sango, is a lesson of peace. Indulge in your surroundings, listen to the brook, notice the wind and feel the grass under your feet, let the sun hit your face, become one with your surroundings." Sango sighed, this was definitely a waste of her precious time, but she assumed her master knew what he was talking about. Sango walked a little ways from him until she found some rocks on the edge of the brook. She slipped off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet in the cool water. She leaned back and rested on her elbows, letting the sun hit her face. She sat like that in silence for what felt like hours. She slowly opened her eyes to check her watch, it had only been eight minutes. She glanced up to see her master was gone. "So much for that." She huffed and sat up. "Sango," she jumped at the voice, "what's troubling you?" She let her head hang low, her master had caught her, I am not sure I understand why this task is important." He chuckled at her confusion. "Every great warrior must first overcome the battle within themselves. You must overcome your greatest weaknesses. Including your impatience. I challenged you to come to peace and relax, and yet you cannot do it, young Sango, you must gain better control over your boredom. I leave the rest of the day to you to practice." She hung her head low, she had failed her master. She became determined to relax. She crossed her legs and bowed her head, taking deep breaths and trying to relax. Her face was scrunched up in agitation and her body was tense. She groaned in defeat.

She heard laughs from the nearby tree her master was sitting under earlier. She whipped around. A young monk around her age was sitting under the tree eating an apple and laughing at her. She growled and hopped off the rock to approach him, "what's so funny monk?" He continued to laugh at her, "What were you trying to do over there miss?" She tossed her head high and refused to look at him, she was a warrior in training and didn't have time for this fool. "I was meditating." He stopped laughing and looked at her. He was very handsome, he had deep black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had dark blue irises and what seemed to be a well-defined body beneath his robes. "You looked like a constipated fish." He took a bite of his apple and chuckled. Sango began to get angry, _'just who does this monk think he is?'_ "Perhaps I should help you?" Sango perked up a little at that, hoping maybe he could help her, _'I would like to impress my Sensei.'_ She decided it couldn't hurt and shrugged as she sat down. The monk threw his apple core into the stream and sat next to her, he crossed his legs and held his head high, Sango copied his movements. "Now just breathe, close your eyes and take deep breaths in and out." Sango began to truly start to relax when she felt something rubbing against her butt. She ignored it at first until she felt something squeeze, she opened her eyes to see the monks hand on her butt. "Hentai!" She screeched as she slapped him in the face.

Rin sat in a beautiful garden in the middle of the city. She was painting one of the cherry blossom trees in the corner of the garden. The hum of city life buzzed all around her. She was in her happy place as she glided the paint across the canvas. "Rin!" She glanced up to see a group of her friends standing in front of her. "Yes? What's up guys?" She set her paintbrush down to give them her full attention. "We were going to get lunch. Did you want to come?" Rin smiled but shook her head no. They all shrugged her off and walked off to get lunch. She didn't know why they offered every day, every single time she told them no. She preferred to eat some nuts or a fruit of some sort sitting in the comfort of nature. She was painting in one of her favorite places in the city. Her opinion, of course, was biased, as she hadn't been everywhere in the city yet. She had only been here a little over a week. Ayame had called her several times. She was the only one Rin could talk to, Kagome and Sango had no service where they were. Rin had been doing well so far, other than her basically mute roommate, everyone in the program loved her. She spent much of her time laughing and discussing with them. But when it came to the days where they were free to roam the city, she all but abandoned her friends to explore the scenery. They had been having introductory courses all week since she arrived, today was the first day they would have actual class. After lunch she would have to report back to the school they all attended for classes. Rin didn't mind the classes but they weren't her favorite. She felt like she already knew everything they were teaching her, and that it was a waste of time when there were so many sights for her to capture onto a canvas. She sighed and packed up her things, she would have lessons in an hour and she couldn't afford to be late. She picked up her backpack and her canvas, careful not to let the paint smear, and she walked back to her dorm.

Her room was silent as she opened the door to set down her stuff. Kanna was nowhere to be seen which Rin didn't mind, she wasn't much company anyway. She slipped on a new pair of jeans, a nicer pair rather than her paint splattered boyfriend jeans she wore almost constantly. She admired her figure in her mirror, she was so skinny, she scowled at that thought. She wished she had a fuller figure like Kagome. Her jeans did accentuate her small round butt making it appear larger. Her plain t-shirt did nothing for her chest though, as it still looked small and unattractive. Rin frowned and grabbed her backpack_. 'No use dwelling.'_ She thought as she began to walk towards the milieu. She grabbed a croissant and a cheese stick and began to walk towards the arts building.

They had based what teacher they would have on the student's art skills. Rin knew that but she didn't know which teacher taught what level. She was however pleased when she saw some of her more talented friends names on the same list as hers. The building was huge and never ceased to impress her. The ceilings were high and the floor was a white marble. The walls were covered in beautiful murals and paintings. She slowly walked down the corridor, admiring all the artwork.

She opened the door to the auditorium her class would be held in. There were several easels set up with large canvases on the stand. No one else was in the room. Rin had her pick of seats and chose one against the far wall, the windows up above cast a natural light around her, she figured it would do well to help her paint. She glanced at the clock hanging above the front of the room. She was about thirty minutes early. She pulled out her croissant and cheese and began to have her tiny lunch.

Rin was munching thoughtfully on her crunchy croissant when she heard the door to the auditorium open and shut. She hid behind her easel, she didn't know if she was supposed to be in there yet. The intruder was obviously someone important. He was wearing slacks and a dark blue button down shirt. He didn't look like an art teacher at all, art teachers were typically scatter brained and looked more like hippies than anything. His long silver hair was flowing freely around his head and cascading down to his waist. _'He's beautiful.'_ Rin gazed at him while he began to set things up on the desk in front of the class room. She tried to silently adjust herself in her seat to where she could see him better when he spoke, "why are you in here before I called anyone to class?" He didn't look at her as he spoke, she eyed his elven ears and realized he was a demon like Ayame. She blushed realizing she had been caught. "I'm sorry I didn't realize we couldn't be in here. I just wanted to come-" he held his hand up to signal her to stop. "Your excuses fall on deaf ears, I don't care in the slightest." He walked to the door and beckoned the other students to come in. The room quickly went from peacefully quiet to rowdy and obnoxiously loud. She noticed a lot of her friends were in the class and she waved to a few. The white haired man signaled the class to be silent and all the eyes fell onto him. "Im going to be your instructor Sesshomaru Taishio. My name however isn't important, but what you learn. So please pay attention." With that he delved right into their lesson, they were discussing Picasso's blue period and they were instructed to paint in a color that symbolized their life. All the students began shuffling around to get their desired paints. Rin's eyes remained glued on her beautiful professor.

Ayame growled, the owner's son was becoming quite a pest for her, as well as his young cousins. She picked a half-eaten apple off the top of the fruit stand. They had been tormenting her as well as the other employees for the past week. She had tried to tell her boss, but he only sighed and shook his head, saying he couldn't control what the boys did. Ayame realized she wasn't alone and turned around to be faced with the cause of her troubles, the two young boys stopped dead, looking similar to a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Just what do you think you're doing?" They had a can of pringles and a box of swiss rolls held to their chest, "Kouga asked that we bring him some snacks." Ayame snatched the junk food out of their hands, "well Kouga can buy the food fair and square if he wants it." The two boys gave Ayame sheepish smiles as an apology. The boys weren't so bad, it was Kouga who was the king of jerks. "Kouga has to get through me before he rips this store apart!" The boys snickered and ran off. Ayame grimaced and went to place the food the boys took back where it went.

Ayame was just placing the swiss rolls back in their designated spot when they were snatched from her hands, "hey thanks I've been looking all over for these." Ayame snatched them back from the grinning Kouga, "well look somewhere else because you can't have them!" He snatched them back and held them above her head where she couldn't reach. "Ayumi you are quite fun ya know?" He chuckled and she gave him a death glare, "my name is Ayame." He turned and walked off with the swiss rolls. Ayame felt the in the hollow of her throat suddenly get heavier and the air around her seemed to change, Kouga turned around to face her, a look of confusion on his face. He walked up to her and handed her the slightly destroyed box of sweets back, "hey uh I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken these here." He let go and turned to walk off. Ayame was confused, what the hell had just happened, "wait!" He turned around about to question her, "we can't put these back on the shelf looking like this, why don't you and I share them?" Kouga gave her a wolfish smile and nodded as they headed towards the back of the store.

Kagome kicked another rock along the sea shore. She loved the beautiful town and everything in it, but it tended to get lonely. She had a cousin her age, Kikyo, but Kagome wasn't that fond of Kikyo and chose to not hang around her. She stepped into the surf, letting the ocean soak the edges of her peasant skirt. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air. She opened her eyes again to be faced with the sun hanging low in the sky. She was going to witness another sunset here, and nothing could ever be more beautiful.

Kagome stood up and brushed the sand off the back of her skirt, the sun had completely set over thirty minutes ago and she figured she should head back to the house. She walked up the worn, bleached wooden steps back to her grandmother's house. She reached the top of the steps and was greeted by the bright glow of the manor. She could hear laughing and smell the fish cooking and she walked towards the house. She set her shoes by the door and walked in. Her aunts and some other women from the town were dancing around in the parlor while some men played the instruments, it was never not a party around the place. Kagome slipped into the kitchen that was only slightly quieter. Her grandmother stood in front of a massive stove stirring a giant pot of stew. "Kagome I see you've returned. How was your day at the beach?" She plucked a slice of tomato off the cutting board and began to nibble on it, "it was noneventful." Kaede pulled the ladle out of the stew and turned the heat down, "you would have more fun if you gave your cousin Kikyo a chance." Kagome groaned, everyone wanted her to be best friends with Kikyo. She didn't know why she didn't like the girl she just didn't. They were the same age, Kikyo being a few months older. They could have been twins for how much they looked alike, to Kagome's horror. "Give her a chance." Kaede patted her hand and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome felt a twinge of guilt. _'Maybe Kikyo is not so bad.'_ Kagome decided to give her a chance and walked out of the kitchen.

It wasn't hard to find Kikyo, she was always in her room primping herself, or had her ear glued to the landline phone talking to someone from the small town. Kagome knocked on the door before she entered, Kikyo turned to see who had entered her room and gave her a sly smile. "Oh Kagome! It's lovely to see you, I was actually about to go meet some friends down by the docks. Why don't you join us?" Kagome had never gone down to the docks. Kaede told her there were nothing but fish guts and old sailors around there, she questioned why Kikyo would ever want to go there, but reluctantly agreed, "I would love to come." She tried to give a convincing smile. Kikyo smiled back at her, "come on I know just the thing for you to wear!"

Kagome stood in her cousins slightly too small high waisted jeans and white lace bandeau top. Kagome had a fuller figure than Kikyo, and her breasts were about to pop out of the small bandeau. "You look amazing!" Kikyo dawned from the bathroom to show she was wearing something similar. She threw some coral lipstick at Kagome and she sat in front of her vanity running her fingers through her hair. "You'll get to meet the guy I have my eyes set on. He's such a hunk!"

Kagome and Kikyo's tanned bodies seemed to glow under the moon as Kikyo led her through town. Her bare feet walked along the old asphalt roads that were still hot from the warm sunny day. "Come on Kagome walk faster!" Kagome picked up the pace, no longer indulging in her surroundings. The smell of the sea hit her nose once again as she arrived at the top of the hill, down below she could see fishermen's boats and men scuttling around on the docks. Some girls waved from down below and Kikyo grabbed her hand to pull her down the hill.

After Kikyo introduced her friends they all seemed to disperse, leaving Kagome by herself to venture through the boats and goods along the docks edges by herself. She could hear music and laughing and glanced across the deck of the boat next to her to see Kikyo and her friends dancing around to the flute. She noticed the man playing the flute and was entranced. He had beautiful long white hair, his skin was rough and tanned from his many years of work at sea. His golden eyes glittered with joy at the sight of the young women dancing. She saw two little dog ears on top of his head and giggled as she watched them twitch. She continued walking as she observed them. It wasn't long before she made contact with the water, she screeched as she fell in. She emerged from the water and wiped her eyes, she carelessly walked right off the pier! She heard a nearby splash and felt something wrap around her waist. She screamed again and the girls along with Kikyo began to laugh. The man from earlier emerged next to her and she realized he was what was wrapped around her waist. He laughed at her scared expression and swam her over to the deck. He pulled himself out of the water and then reached down to pull her out. She felt self-conscious and figured she looked like a sopping mess with smeared makeup. Kikyo sauntered up to the man's side and rubbed her hand across his bare, wet chest. She giggled as she stared up at him not even making contact with the soaked Kagome, "I see you've met Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my cousin Kagome." He flashed a smile at her and she waved back, _'so that's Kikyo's love interest.'_

**Okay now they've met the guys and the summer can start moving along. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of you who are continuing to read my story. Thanks for the support, Ainsley.**

Kagome reclined in her beach chair, the sea foam from the waves ever so often splashed against her. She was finally having the chance to take time for herself. Kikyo had been dragging her all over the coast for the past three days. It was more like Kagome was the third wheel, since Kikyo brought Inuyasha along with her everywhere they went. Kagome would quietly follow and take in the scenery while they would kiss and hold hands. Kagome would roll her eyes and walk ahead when Kikyo would gush about something and Inuyasha wouldn't hesitate to get it for her. She never knew why she followed them around, she just kind of always ended up going with them. _'Well not today!'_ She looked out at the sea, she had found a new hiding place farther from her family's home where Kikyo wouldn't find her. The water was crystal blue and she could see straight to the bottom no matter how deep it was. She would enjoy watching the sailboats float by, and the gentle breeze. The craggy rocks around the shoreline hid her from any onlookers, leaving her completely isolated. She breathed in the heavy salty air. It was so peaceful.

She had begun to get quite tan spending all her time under the sun. Her skin began to rival that of the fishermen that were often playing cards around her grandmother's dinner table. Her skins honey gold glow left her looking dazzling. Of course it wasn't as though other boys hadn't tried to keep her company. Kikyo had introduced her to several other handsome men. She however just wasn't interested, no matter how sexy they were. Her black hair flew out and around her, the gentle breeze allowed it to flow freely about. She looked out at the ocean, she had gotten rather hot out in the sun and opted for a swim. She shed her swimsuit cover, revealing her beautiful white bikini. It made her skin appear to glow in contrast to the white. She slowly waded into the water, her hair began to pool around her in the liquid, she sighed, the water felt like heaven. She sank down into the water and began to swim, she swam further out into the water where her feet no longer touched the bottom. She glided through the water and slithered up to a rock formation about fifty yards from the shore. She pulled herself onto the rocks and caught her breath. Her swift swimming left her exhilarated and tired. She leaned back and used her arms for support and closed her eyes, allowing the sun to dry her.

She had been relaxing about ten minutes when she heard distant laughter, about twenty yards away a boat had formed in the water. She noticed men walking along the deck, some called to her, "hey beautiful! Why don't you swim over this way!?" She rolled her eyes, she hated cat calls. She closed her eyes and ignored them, she heard a few splashes but didn't think anything of them. Soon she felt a hand wrap around her thin ankle and yank her into the water, her yelp was muffled by the water. She sputtered as she emerged from the water and noticed she was pressed against a strangers hairy chest, she looked up to be faced with a man who appeared to be much older than her, his long tattooed arms held her tightly to his body, "let me go!" She pushed against his chest and he laughed, "hey guys I caught a mermaid!" She noticed he wasn't alone when she saw some other men swimming around them, she was reminded of sharks. She reached up and tried to slap him, "hey now come on we just want to play!" He grabbed her wrist and rubbed it down the front of his body down towards his groin where she felt his slightly hard member. She squeaked, her face glowed a bright red. Suddenly she felt his arms being removed from her as he disappeared under the water. She took the advantage and climbed back on the rocks, opting to stand on her guard rather than bask. The man came up from the water gasping for air. Behind him a familiar face popped out of the water, "come on Inuyasha we were just having fun with her!" He snorted, "Raping a woman is not my idea of fun, besides she's my friend." She blushed slightly at that statement and watched as the other guys began to retreat. The big man called back to her, "see you around angel!" She made a sickened face and looked down to see Inuyasha lift his body up onto the rocks. He stood up and rung out his long white hair. His ears wiggling from the wet. "Hey Kagome, you okay?" She stuttered and couldn't keep her eyes off his naked chest. "Y-yes I'm f-fine." He laughed, "Don't mind my friends, they can't help themselves around a pretty girl." She blushed but before she could say anything, she was pushed back into the water, she screamed as she hit the water's surface and sunk down deep into the water. She kicked her legs and swam back up, she broke the surface and eyed Inuyasha who was laughing at her from the rock she was previously pushed from. She growled, "What did you do that for idiot!" He laughed again. "What are you talking about? You fell!" She smiled devilishly and pulled herself back onto the rock, "yeah well let's see who's falling now!" She lunged at him and he let her catch him, taking both of them down into the water. Both she and Inuyasha rose from the water. She was laughing and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, both were treading water and laughing at one another. "Thanks for saving me. You didn't have to do that." She blushed when she realized how close they were and slipped from his grip. "Of course. Anything for you Kagome!" He smiled at her, she didn't realize how sweet he had always been to her.

Inuyasha had always tried to include her with him and Kikyo. When he would buy Kikyo a nice dress from the vendors in town, he would buy Kagome a bangle, or some earrings as well. He would always treat both of them to dinner, and always tried to include her in conversation. She had just never realized it until now. "You're really sweet Inuyasha." He smiled at her and pulled both of them back onto the rocks. They sat and talked for a while. He asked her mostly questions about Kikyo, but a few about herself too. She learned a little about him while they talked too. His father had lived and worked in the town and he had fallen in love with a girl from the city and they'd had him. When both his parents died, his uncle took over in raising him and taught him everything about the fishing business. She listened to him speak, but at the same time she was mesmerized by his beautiful body. His face was so handsome, he had beautiful golden eyes and high cheek bones. His teeth were white and perfect, including his small fangs that he had for canines. His hair was as long as hers and fell about his waist. His doggy ears appeared soft and looked like perfect little white triangles. His body was that of a god's. His muscles were well defined, his stomach was flat and rippled with his abs from all his hard work at sea. His skin was sun kissed and he had no scars or any sorts of blemishes on his smooth skin. In that moment she wished he was hers to touch and kiss. She blushed at her thought and looked down at her own body.

She didn't think she was the beauty Kikyo was. Kikyo was taller and thinner than she was. Kagome's big breasts made her body appear larger, but she admired that in her swimsuit one could see her flat belly. She glanced up at him to see he was still talking. He was pointing his clawed finger down into the water she looked to see that he was pointing at the fish that swam innocently around them. She was about to speak up when she heard a shrill voice from the shore, "Inuyasha! Kagome!" She turned to see Kikyo waving to them from the shore. Inuyasha smiled an apology to her and dove into the water towards Kikyo. Kagome sighed and slipped into the water behind him and began to swim towards the shore. _'So much for that.'_ She sighed when she saw him step out of the water and scoop Kikyo into a wet hug. She lowered her face so they wouldn't see her blush as she gathered her things and began to walk back to the house.

Sango rolled her eyes, "go away Miroku." ever since she had met him he had begun to follow her around. Everywhere she went he was there. He would slip in on her martial arts training with her master and he would "accidentally" stumble upon her bathing. The boy just didn't give up! She had given him his fair share of bruises and wounds because of his wandering hands, but he never ceased to be attracted to her.

He was currently leaning over her shoulder, reading the scroll that she was skimming over. "But my beautiful Sango, I couldn't leave such a woman unattended in such a dangerous area." She grumbled, "The only danger around here is you." He smiled at her, she didn't even bother to look at him when he sat down next to her. "Sango I wanted to tell you that you are doing an amazing job with your training. I along with all of my fellow monks think you have done well." Sango smiled at that and turned her head to face him. "Really?" He smiled a charming smile at her, "of course, and I think we should celebrate in the best way I know how." He winked at her and she grew angry. She felt his roaming hands slide down her back and onto her backside. Her face turned red and she slapped him. "Miroku! You lecherous pervert!" She stood up and stormed away.

She had found her way back towards the temple she resided in and found a package resting against her door, it said it was from Tokyo and she got excited. Her necklace had arrived! She ripped open the package and came face to face with the jewel. Its mysterious pink glow remained as it had when she first saw it. A note slid out of the package and she picked it up. It had her name written neatly across it. She opened it and it read,

_"Dear Sango,_

_I hope the jewel brings you as much fortune as it brought me. I am really enjoying my job, I already have $500 dollars in savings! I hope this note finds you well, and that you're training hard! Kirara misses you dearly, she mews for you all night, but don't worry I've been keeping her company. I have met someone, and he is the biggest jerk I have ever met! But he's also really hot and funny. I think I might be having a summer romance. I hope the jewel gives you what it's given me. _

_I love you, Ayame."_

Sango smiled, her friend had a boyfriend_. 'Good for her._' She folded up the letter and picked up the jewel. She clasped it around her neck and walked back outside of the temple. Of course Miroku was meditating under a nearby tree, waiting for her as usual. "Sango where are you going!?" She huffed as she heard him get up to follow her. "To get lunch. Leave me be Miroku." The shuffling of his sandals along the cobblestone didn't cease and she rolled her eyes. She turned around and put her hands on her hips, "why don't you get a life and leave me alone!?" He halted in front of her and smiled at her. His handsome face looked angelic with the gentle gaze he held with her. "Because you are beautiful my dear Sango." She blushed, she didn't know what to say. She felt the jewel around her neck slightly pulse, "would you like to join me for lunch Miroku?" She sighed in defeat, figuring she should no longer turn away the man. He grinned at her, his eyes sparkled in delight, "I would love to."

Ayame sighed in contentment and leaned her head on Kouga's shoulder. The past three days had been amazing. He had taken her to the bowling alley and the played arcade games all night. His father had given him a large wad of cash to Ayame's delight and he spent over a hundred dollars in the arcade. She found out that he was just as competitive as she was. Both would take turns playing a game to see who could get the higher score. No matter who won they would laugh and give each other high fives and giggle as the received their tickets. Kouga had won her a giant stuffed puppy to her delight and she had jumped into his arms for a hug. He wasn't as big of a jerk when she wasn't at work. He had surprised her yesterday when he told her he would be coming to work with her at Carter's so he could spend more time with her.

"Really!?" She beamed at him after he had told her. "Yeah my old man said I needed to put in more time around here. And you're here so how bad could it be to work here?" She laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him around the store to show him how to do everything.

Today Kouga had convinced Myoga to give them the day off, which led to he and Ayame laying on the couch together watching her favorite movie with him. "This plot is ridiculous." She turned her head towards him, "you're ridiculous!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed at her. He pulled her closer to his chest, she was nearly in his lap. She blushed at his proximity, but her discomfort was short lived when he whispered in her ear, "X-men is better." She whirled her head around, "definitely not Iron Man is the greatest movie of all time!" He shook his head. She could tell he was teasing to get a rise out of her, but it was working and she was getting riled up. "Fine! I think we need a second opinion!" He laughed, "I suppose you're right, I know just who to call." He pulled out his phone. She didn't even have to guess, he was calling either Ginta or Hakkaku. They were only slightly younger than her, she had just turned 16 and they were both 12. She knew Kouga enjoyed their company because they practically worshipped him, but she also figured he genuinely loved his cousins and thought of them as real friends. The phone only rang once when Ginta picked up, "Kouga! What's up?" She could tell they missed him.

They were wolf demons like she was, and wolves are pack animals. It was only natural that his betas would want to stick by his side. However, he had all but abandoned them for Ayame, making her feel rather special and important. She had tuned out the conversation, but had picked back up again when she heard Hakkaku state, "well I like Iron Man better." And since the two were almost exactly alike, it was only natural for Ginta to agree, "I'm with Ayame and Hakkaku on this one, Iron Man all the way!" Kouga huffed angrily, "whatever, all three of you are wrong!" He was teasing but Ayame also caught on to his serious underlying tone. "Sorry Kouga!" They both apologized before he hung up. He draped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Kouga was going to inherit his father's market franchise when he passed on, which was important in the human world, but he was also prince of the wolf tribe, which made him all the more powerful. He was technically alpha to all three of the underlings which meant his word was law. It was only natural and a part of their instincts to obey Kouga. But since she knew he was joking she continued to tease him, "of course they agree with me, I'm a beautiful woman and you are not beautiful nor a woman!" He growled at her and she giggled. He surprised her when he retorted with, "you're right, you are a beautiful demoness, which is why I picked you." He smirked happily and she blushed. Her family did not follow the tribe's customs as closely as most other families, she lived a mainly human life and attended high school, and she was still rather young, still a youth to the tribe. However, Kouga was at least fifty, though he looked her age, and he was more than ready to mate. She tended to get a little nervous at the thought. Wolf demons were very choosey with their women and when they found one they liked they'd mate for life. She only hoped if she was the one he picked that he would at least wait until she graduated. He sensed her nervousness and smiled, "hey nothing serious for a while though I swear." She smiled and leaned back against him to finish the movie, before she could get comfortable she was flipped over and was straddling Kouga's waist, "that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Her whole face was burning with a red blush. She had never been this close to a guy before! He leaned close to her and her nervousness peaked, he closed his eyes, his crystal orbs were no longer visible to her he leaned into her face to where his lips were only centimeters away from hers, he mumbled against her lips, "kiss me." And he didn't have to say it twice, her nervousness faded and she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Her movements caused her hips to grind against his, causing him to growl. His clawed hands gripped her hips and she gasped at the feeling. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her mind was screaming at her, she was shocked and amazed, she had never been kissed before, especially not like this! She pressed her chest against his and he continued to kiss her. She pulled away to catch her breath only to have his lips latched back onto hers moments later. She didn't know how long she sat in his lap and made out with him, but she heard the dead bolt on her front door come unlocked and she launched off of Kouga's lap and all the way to the other side of the couch, her elderly grandfather walked through the front door and smiled, "Kouga, what an honor to have you in my home. Ayame you didn't tell me this was the young man you were seeing." Her face was still extremely flushed and her breathing had yet to slow down, she glanced at Kouga to see he appeared to be fine, he wasn't even breathing hard. She giggled nervously, "yeah grandpa, this is Kouga, my uhm-" Kouga saved her by interjecting, "boyfriend." Ayame smiled, she didn't know they had made it official, "yeah my boyfriend." Kouga threw a smile at her and winked as her grandfather walked into the kitchen, beckoning Kouga to follow him. She sighed as he walked away from the couch, _'he's so perfect.'_

Rin sat behind her easel and listened to her friends whisper about their professor. "He's so hot." "His hair is to die for." "What I wouldn't give to get some of that!" She blushed at some of their statements, her friends were so bold. The man was obviously much older than they were, he was a demon, who knew? He could be over a thousand years old! She assumed for a demon he was still young from looking at his flawless featured and unwrinkled skin. She didn't know how her friends could say such things, she saw the corner of his ear twitch, she knew he could hear them, however she didn't know if they knew. "What do you think Rin? Isn't he the perfect eye candy?" Rin blushed, what was she supposed to say to that!? "I-I suppose you could say that." She glanced up at him to see he was talking to another student about their work, a small smirk graced his features at her nervous statement.

Since her first day in the class, she had never spoken to him again, and he didn't acknowledge her either. She did her work quietly, and he would walk by in silence and nod in approval. _'He must think im terrible.' _She blushed furiously at the idea that her art teacher thought she was terrible at art, which would be such an embarrassment! He would often pass her classmates and comment on their work, or state that something looked nice or wrong, sometimes he would even tell her friends "well done". Which in return would cause her friends to mercilessly flirt. She was beginning to get slightly irritated. She eyed her sketch in front of her, they were working on adding depth to their artwork. She had drawn a simple finch resting on a branch by its nest, its head was cocked back as it sang its gentle tune. She was satisfied with it, she thought it was rather nice, the shading made it look just like a real bird would, she felt she could almost reach out and touch it. However steam blew from her ears when the teacher would pass her and simply nodded at her work. This had been going on for the past week and she'd had enough.

He signaled class to end and everyone began clearing out. She refused to move, trying to find what he saw wrong with her artwork. She had decided she wouldn't leave until she figured it out or he gave her an answer himself. Her friends eyed her questionably, but she waved them away as she erased and redrew small little etches in her artwork. The room slowly became quiet. Leaving only her and her teacher in the room. She refused to make any noise, she really hoped he would just leave. She didn't want to talk to him at all, she was too shy and too angry to speak. Of course she would have no such luck, "is there a problem Rin?" She looked up to see him standing tall next to her. He was already tall, but to have him stand next to her while she was sitting, he seemed to tower over her. His arms were crossed across his chest and he eyed her, his golden eyes bored into her own. She tried to formulate a response and ended up embarrassing herself naturally by stuttering, "y-yes th-there is." She looked back up at him and felt like a fool, he continued to stand over her and stare at her for what seemed like a life time, "well out with it." His calm baritone voice sent shivers up her spine, and she suddenly remembered how angry she was with him, she slowly gained confidence as she spoke, "what is wrong with my work? I have stared at it for the past thirty minutes and I can't find anything outwardly wrong with it. Yet I never seem to be able to impress you with my work! Everyone else gets a "good job" or "nicely done"! I hardly get a glance. Now tell me what's wrong with it!" She had stood up in the process of yelling at him. Her tiny fists were balled up and she was standing on the balls of her feet to try to appear taller. She blushed when he said nothing and she lowered herself onto her flat feet and relaxed her hands. Her long ponytail fell down her shoulder and tickled her cheek, she was nervous, _'I just yelled at my sensei.' _Her cheeks burned with redness_, 'oh God I just yelled at him!'_ She was waiting for him to kick her out or raise his voice at her or anything to show her how disrespectful she was, but he answered her with his usual calm demeanor, "You think I don't like your artwork?" She wanted to cry, why did she feel so nervous? She nodded her head and she looked up at him. His stoic face softened slightly and he spoke to her in a more gentle tone, "Rin your artwork is flawless. I don't feel it necessary to critique your work when it rivals that of my own. You are far more advanced than a mediocre high school student in this summer program. I would suggest you consider some college coursework instead of continuing with the program." She was speechless, he thought her artwork was flawless? He thought it was as good as his own. Her curiosity got the better of her, "I have never seen you draw anything. How am I to know that mine is just as nice?" He turned and began to walk off, "I am not paid to share my art with the students, just my knowledge. Have a nice evening Rin. I will see you in class tomorrow." He grabbed his briefcase and coat and left the room.

Rin returned to her dorm and it was just as loud as usual. She walked to her room and sat her sketch down with all of the rest that belonged to her. Her roommate was sitting in her bed reading a book, she recognized the title, "I have read that book. She is a genius." Kanna didn't even look at her, she sighed, _'some things never change.'_ She walked back out into the milieu to eat dinner with her friends. She walked up to hear the discussion still centered on her teacher, "As an artist I am simply asking what it would be like to see him naked." Some of the girls threw fries at her friend, her statement obviously amusing them, "Seriously Yuki? As if! Not that I wouldn't want to make a statue of his naked body either!" The girls continued laughing. Kagura walked over to the table and fussed at them, "have you any idea how loud you are being?! It is highly inappropriate for you to be speaking of Mr. Takahashi in such a vulgar way. You are children in his eyes, you need to get over your childish fantasies." With that she turned and walked off, her friend Yuka whispered to the rest of the table, "I heard he rejected her for a date a few days ago." The girls all giggled. Rin giggled slightly at that too. She was never a big fan of Kagura herself. She sighed and took a bite of a fry. Even she wasn't immune to her teacher's attractiveness, she blushed at the thought of him naked and shook her head_, 'I'm almost as bad as they are!'_

**Reviews? Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for sticking with me. I love that you love my story! –Ainsley**

Sango was taking a break from her training. Her sensei had told her she was doing well, and gave her the day to herself, which she was grateful for. She was walking in the forest alone, enjoying the scenery. The sun dripped down through the tree branches to litter the forest floor with patches of light. There were birds singing loudly to one another, the melodies they sang were pleasurable and angelic. The breeze blew across the forest floor, leaving a warm air to billow around her body. She had Hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder, she thought maybe she could practice out here alone. She halted when she came to a decent sized clearing in the forest and slid her weapon off her shoulder. She grabbed the strap and prepared herself to swing the giant boomerang. She whirled it around her body and released it, which sent it flying in a perfect arc around the trees, not a single one scathed by the weapon. "Whoa! Sango you could've killed me!" Hiraikotsu came back and she caught it by the strap and slid it back over her shoulder, "Miroku why did you follow me again!? Cant I ever get a break?" He smiled a nervous smile, still hesitant because she almost took his head off with his sword. His robes were thrown loosely over his lithe figure, exposing his built chest. She blushed at the sight, "I actually wasn't following you this time. I was out here on my own and I heard noises and wanted to come investigate." Sango eyed him suspiciously, he seemed to be telling the truth, "Well, why were you out here?" He smiled and grabbed her hand, "I'll show you!"

He pulled her along through a thicket of trees and bushes until they came to another clearing. The trees broke in a loose halo around the area, leaving the location bare to the sun, which happily shone down on them. It appeared to be a mountain spring, the water softly fell over a small cliff of rocks, which then pooled to the bottom of the spring. The soft lull of the waterfall was soothing. Sango took in the sight when Miroku began to disrobe, "what are you doing!?" He dropped the robe to reveal he was wearing swim trunks underneath. "I'm going swimming Sango." She eyed him with a confused expression, "monks have swim shorts?" He laughed as he waded into the water, "I haven't always been a monk Sango." She cocked her head to the side and edged closer to the water. She began to get hot in her training clothes. The black suit was made of a thick material, causing her to sweat. She had on spandex shorts underneath and a sports bra but she would rather die than strip down in front of Miroku.

She suffered in silence as he relaxed in the mountain pool. He turned around to face her, "what city are you from Sango?" A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead, "I live in Tokyo, with my brother." He nodded, "why don't you come swim? You look miserable. No funny stuff I promise." He held his hands up in innocence and she shook her head furiously. He shrugged, "suit yourself." He ducked under the water and swam across the small pond, she pulled her boots off and dipped her feet in the water. It was so cool and relaxing, her aching feet instantly felt better from the cool touch. She pulled up the leggings of her outfit and slipped her legs further into the water, "so Miroku, where are you from?" He had his head tilted back and the water was running through his loose hair, his ponytail had fallen out, leaving his shoulder length hair to flow freely around his face. "I lived in Kyoto with my parents until my father died. I decided to uphold tradition and come here to study to be a monk about a year ago, and have been here ever since." She smiled, it was nice to know Miroku was an actual person. He stepped closer to the edge of the water and smiled at her, "just swallow your pride and come in." He laughed as she groaned in defeat, "Turn around lecher!" He obeyed politely and she slipped her suit off her muscular frame. Her sports bra was black, as well as her spandex, which she assured herself he could not see through. Once it was down to her ankles she stepped out and made her way towards the water. She waded her way through to stand beside Miroku. She felt nervous and blushed, this was the most she had been undressed in front of a man alone. He still had his eyes closed and was facing away from her, "can I open my eyes now?" She squatted down into the water where only her shoulders and above were sticking out of the water. "Yes." She sighed and he chuckled as he turned around. He eyed her momentarily before he splashed her, she shrieked at the sudden cold water falling on her head. She growled and eyed him devilishly, her self-consciousness completely forgotten, she stood up and marched towards him and dunked him under the water. She eyed her arms suspiciously, she didn't realize she was as strong as she was to dunk him under the water. Lost in thought, she didn't notice when he grabbed her by her thighs and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" He laughed, "Okay." He released her and she fell head first into the water. She sputtered as she emerged from the water, "why you!" He didn't give her a chance to finish speaking when he splashed her again. Her long brown hair had slipped loose from her ponytail and was clinging to her face and hanging in her eyes. She looked at him and saw he was in a similar position with his hair wildly scattered about his face. She began to laugh and sat back in the water. He laughed with her and came to sit down beside her. She laughed and asked him, "So do all monks secretly have swim trunks?" He smiled at her, "only the ones who lived in the city their whole life." She nodded at his answer, "do you miss living where there is electricity and hot water?" He looked at her and smiled sadly, "those are pleasures I have nearly forgotten. However, after time you get used to not having them." They continued to talk an Sango began to notice that Miroku actually wasn't as bad as she had thought_. 'Could it be I actually like him?'_ She looked up to gaze into his eyes and noticed his own dark blue orbs were glued to her well-endowed chest, "pervert!" A slap could be heard throughout the woods.

Rin was working madly on her artwork. She had recently quit going to classes, her sensei had even told her they were useless to her. But she had decided to return when her friends mentioned sculpting. Sculpting was one of her favorites, she enjoyed chiseling away at a chunk of marble or some other form of nature because it made her realize anything could become beautiful. She herself had chosen a dark cherry wood block to carve something. She had decided on a cherry blossom tree. Her whittling had already caused a trunk to emerge from the wood. She brushed the wood shavings off the table she was working on and eyed her friend Yuuka's work. Ever since Sesshomaru had told her how exquisite her own work was, she began to notice all the flaws in everyone else's work. Yuuka's strokes were too deep, causing ruts throughout her carving. She was carving a marble cat, its sharp edges from her lack of skill made it look evil and grotesque. She secretly patted herself on the back as she eyed the smooth detailed art of the base of her tree.

Everyone began to pack up their work, but Rin didn't budge. She was working on her first long branch of her tree and she was too caught up to realize class was ending. She hummed to herself quietly, she barely noticed the sudden silence in the classroom. "Rin" she jumped at the voice and took a break from her artwork to look around. 'Where did everybody go!?' She looked behind her to be faced with her teacher's tall frame standing over her. "Mr. Takahashi! I'm so sorry I didn't realize class was dismissed." She bowed to him and began to pick up her clutter of supplies. He held out his hand to stop her, "you may stay." She stopped what she was doing and blushed, she was such a childish fool around him. He walked next to her and glanced at her work, "it's nice, but your trunk is too smooth, it needs rough edges as though it is bark. Attention to detail is important." His clawed finger ran down the side of her tree's trunk, leaving a deep rut making it appear more textured. She shuddered at how sharp his claws were_, 'I wonder what they would be like on my skin...'_ She blushed and shook her head, she mentally squealed at her lecherous thoughts. He began to walk away from her back towards his desk, "thank you." He turned and nodded to her. She smiled brightly at him, he returned her smile with a stoic expression. She wondered how beautiful he would look if a smile graced his features. She was madly curious about him, she didn't know anything about him and she was extremely fascinated with him. She gained some confidence and decided to tease him slightly. "You know I don't even think you can do artwork. I've yet to see any of your own work." She folded her arms across her chest and turned to admire her own work. She smirked when she heard his body approach her own once more. "You think I lack the skills to teach you?" She smirked and refused to face him, "it's not that Mr. Takahashi, I just don't know if I believe if you're really that good." She turned to face him, his expression appeared irritated, but he also seemed amused. "Then what is it that I must do to prove my mastery to you Ms. Rin?" She blushed when he added the formal address to her name. She walked closer to him, her doe eyes glanced up into his honey ones and she smiled, "show me."

He walked towards the wall and selected a granite block and slammed it down on the table in front of her. He eyed it for a moment, and stepped back to familiarize its form. Then he stepped forward, he didn't pick up any tools and he simply began to shred at the granite with his claws as though it was butter. She stood back and watched as he made quick work of the granite. Something slowly began to gain shape in front of her. Minutes passed as he continued to work, he occasionally stepped back to eye his art, but would quickly return to clawing it to bits. She looked down to glance at her phone, which was ringing. _'Ayame I'm busy!'_ She mentally screamed at her. "Does this meet your standards?" She glanced up to see he had finished.

It was a two headed dragon and it was magnificent. The attention to detail was incredible. She ran her hand across the body of the creature, she could feel the small scales he carved into its sides. She eyed the two necks and the manes that were on each, they looked as though they were billowing in a wild wind. One head was tossed back towards the sky with its jaws opened wide to reveal intricately carved fangs. The other was blowing a flame which was perfectly detailed. The eyes on the creatures are what truly gave it life, they were detailed in a way that gave them more depth than even her own eyes could produce. She ran her hand across its granite body and looked up at him. "This is incredible." He snorted, but remained silent as she praised him. "I want you to teach me everything you know." He looked down at her and a ghost of a smile danced across his face, he walked closer to her and set his hands on the table on either side of her, he leaned into her face. Her entire body was burning with a tomato red blush, he whispered to her, "Are you sure you're prepared to learn what I can teach?" She nodded her head yes furiously and he laughed deep in his throat. He pulled away from her and she whimpered quietly at the loss of his proximity. "Then we shall begin tomorrow. I will see you then Ms. Rin." He walked to his desk and grabbed his belongings and left the room. Rin was left in silence, her face still ablaze with a blush. _'I wonder what exactly I'll be learning.'_ With that she put away her supplies and left to head back to her dorm.

Ayame was laughing as she watched Kouga throw a fit. Some child had knocked over a fruit stand, which caused oranges to go flying and rolling all throughout the fruit section. "You should teach your kid not to be so clumsy!" The woman huffed and held her son close to her, shielding him from Kouga's harsh words. "Where is your manager? I'd like to speak to him about how rude his employees are!" Kouga snorted, "I'm the owner of this store you got a problem you can come to me!" The woman was red with fury, she growled at him but turned and left him with an orangey mess. Kouga was steaming and Ayame giggled and sidled up to his side. She kissed him on the cheek, "don't worry ill help!" He smiled sheepishly at her, "I guess I'm not much of a people person." She smiled back at him, "well it's a good thing that I like you!" He smirked and bent down to help her gather the oranges.

Ayame had been in heaven, her relationship was perfect, even though she just met him. Her natural instincts began to draw her even closer to him. Her body screamed at her to mate him. Of course she shoved all of that down _'not until I'm done with high school!'_ Of course she was still a teenage girl, and she wanted to jump in bed with him. But she knew if she was going to become his mate, she would need to be self-respecting and wait until they were married first. Her human best friends would die if they knew she was considering marriage. But of course they were human and she was not. Humans didn't understand their customs. For now she figured she was happy enough to be his girlfriend. She smiled at him while he was snatching up the offending fruits into a basket. How could she already like him this much?

Kagome was sipping some tea and enjoying the company of some of her younger cousins on the front porch of the large house. Her bare feet dangled off the edge above the grassy ground and a breeze tickled her toes. The small children were laughing and playing tag, ever so often begging her to join. She would refuse, but enjoyed watching them play. She put her hand over her head to prevent her summer hat from flying off. _'The wind sure has picked up.'_ She had opted for a strapless yellow sundress for the day. It fell down to the ground and the billowy fabric allowed it to fall loosely around her body. She absolutely loved her white sun hat and opted to wear it every chance she got. Her long raven locks fell loosely down to her waist, the salt water from the ocean caused her hair to be wavy, leaving it in curls at the tips. She heard feet patter across the porch floor boards and turned to see her aunt, Kikyo's mom, approach her. Kagome groaned, she absolutely did not want to spend time with Kikyo today, and if anyone was going to pressure her to do so it would be her mom. "Kagome dear, can you please do your cousin a favor." Kagome wanted to scream no but nodded her head yes anyway. "Kikyo and Inuyasha went out to the docks for picnic on his boat, but I forgot to deliver their lunch! Could you please run down to the docks and bring them this? It would mean the world to Kikyo." Kagome almost felt sorry for the woman. She would do anything to make Kikyo happy, even if it included allowing her to run off with an older boy every chance she got. She sighed and took the picnic basket out of her hands and smiled sweetly. "I would love to." Her aunt threw her arms around kagome and kissed her cheek, "thank you so much dear!" Kagome set her tea down and slipped on her sandals and began her walk into town.

Kagome loved the small city by the coast. It was mostly just a small market with houses scattered around. There were vendors everywhere trying to sell silk and fruit. The biggest sale of course was fish, and Kagome wrinkled her nose at the foul smell. She didn't know how the fishermen dealt with the horrendous smell every day. She shook her head politely when someone offered her their products. She sped up her walk when she saw that the sky was turning a darker blue. She internally laughed to herself, her cousin wouldn't enjoy too much of her romantic picnic if a storm was coming through.

She made her way through the city and approached the docks. There were so many boats how was she to know which one was Inuyasha's? She growled in anger and asked a nearby sailor who was mending his nets, "excuse me, do you know where I might find Inuyasha's boat?" He grumbled a little but Kagome managed to hear him say the name of the boat was _The Tetsusaiga_. She weaved her way through the boats, glancing at each of their names. She was beginning to lose hope when she came to the end of the final pier and saw that it was his boat. She did a slight victory dance and gazed at the boat. It was quite beautiful, its sides were sleek and white, the boat appeared to be made for speed. The railings shone bright in the sun and the sails were a perfectly bleached white, _'it's beautiful'_ she thought as she stepped aboard, "hello? Kikyo?" She wobbled a bit, not used to the floating surface yet. She glanced around the boat and looked for Kikyo or Inuyasha. The couple was nowhere in sight. She explored the boat a little in looking for them. The deck was neat, the nets were piled towards the hull of the boat. Ropes were coiled neatly against the railings. She approached the cabin and saw the door was slightly ajar. She snuck in, hoping she wouldn't get caught. She heard muffled noises and walked towards where she heard them. "Kikyo? Inuyasha?" She pulled open the door to see Inuyasha's naked body on top of Kikyo's mid-thrust into her body. She blushed madly, "oh uhm I-I'm so sorry. Uh here!" She set the basket down and ran off the boat. She was completely embarrassed and also slightly jealous. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she had come to really like Inuyasha. She heard thunder boom across the sky and sighed, the weather was about to get terrible.

She wandered through the town disappointed and still humiliated, the sight of Inuyasha's toned body on top of her cousin's made her green with jealousy. She began to walk around the outskirts of the town and along the dirt walkways. She hadn't realized how far she had trailed from the city until she looked up to see she was surrounded completely by fields, she could no longer even smell the ocean. She felt something wet fall on her face and looked up to see the black sky, rain began to shower onto her body. The wind picked up and blew the hat off her head, "my hat!" She ran across the field to chase her hat and as she caught it she tripped. She lifted herself up to see that her sandal had ripped in the process and she moaned in agony, _'I loved those shoes!'_ She sat down in the dirt that was quickly becoming mud and slipped off the other sandal. She stood up and the rain began to come down harder. _'I guess I better go home.'_ She looked around, she did a 360 rotation until she refocused on her first focal point, "but...where is home?"

She had been walking for what felt like forever, her summer dress was plastered to her skin and her hair clung to her face and back. Her feet sloshed through the mud and she screamed in frustration. She plopped down in the grass and put her head on her knees, she was completely and hopelessly lost, and now she was wet and cold. She began to cry, the stress of the situation and walking in on her cousin earlier finally had gotten to her, she didn't realize how much she truly liked Inuyasha until she saw him with her cousin in the most intimate way they could know each other. She felt the rain stop falling on her and looked up, there was Inuyasha standing over her with an umbrella. She wiped her eyes and stared at him, "why is it that I'm always rescuing you?" He smiled at her and she just stared at him, "how did you know where I was?" He smiled and tapped his nose, "I've got the nose of a blood hound." He reached his hand down to her and she grabbed it, allowing him to lift her from the muddy ground. She noticed the way he eyed her body as she stood up and she tried to pull her dress away from her body, the dress was clinging to her in an inappropriate way that any man couldn't resist. They walked in silence as he brought her back towards the city. She would jump every so often from the loud thunder and Inuyasha draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, she shivered as she pressed herself against his body.

They were back on the docks when Kagome looked at him confused, "you aren't bringing me home?" He shook his head, "after the rain stops." She nodded her head and he helped her step down onto the boats deck.

He led her into the cabin of the boat and she blushed, remembering her earlier encounter in the cabin. He looked at her nervously, "sorry about earlier, you shouldn't have had to see that." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and walked into his bedroom. He motioned for her to follow and she nervously walked in. He handed her a t-shirt, "here you can wear this while I let your clothes dry a little." He motioned towards the small bathroom, "you can shower or whatever else you need in there." She nodded, "thank you." She took the shirt and walked towards the bathroom. She tried to lift her dress over her body but it stubbornly clung to her wet body. She was completely humiliated, but knew she would never get it off without help, she cracked open the bathroom door, "Inuyasha?" She whispered and she heard steps above as he climbed down into the cabin, "what's wrong Kagome?" She blushed and nervously played with her hands, "I, um, I can't get my, um, dress off." He smiled at her and came towards the bathroom, "ill help." He stepped into the bathroom and she lifted her arms up. He bent down to the floor and slowly pulled her dress up, both of them were tense and Kagome thought she would die of embarrassment. She felt the dress slide over her flat belly and above her breasts, and then it was peeled up and over her head. She stood there in her white panties and bandeau and blushed, due to the wetness they were completely see through. Inuyasha shamelessly stared at her body and she stood there frozen. He let her wet dress fall to the floor and stepped closer to her, "here let me help you with those too." He murmured as he sliced her bandeau off with his claws, she continued to blush but stood frozen where she was. She was extremely turned on, that she knew for sure_. 'But he loves Kikyo!'_ She screamed at herself, but as she felt his claws hook around her lace panties she thought to herself, _'or so I thought'_ he barely moved his fingers but the sharpness of his claws cut through the lace and grazed her skin, she gasped and she felt his hands slide back up over her hips and up her sides to encircle her waist in his muscular grip. She stood there completely naked in front of him and he leaned down into her face. She felt his warm breath tickle her lips and her eyes closed. She felt his lips press against hers and she felt a fire spark in her body. She fell into the kiss and held his cheeks in her hand. She'd been kissed before, but never like this. She felt sparks fly and it felt like there was magic in the air. He pushed her against the door and she clawed at his shirt. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and ripped his shirt from his chest, he moaned as she raked her nails across his muscular abs. He lifted her up and wrapped her thighs around his waist. She was so deep into the kiss she completely forgot about Kikyo or her virginity or that he was cheating on her cousin with her and she completely melted into his arms. He removed his lips from hers and kissed her jaw and down her neck, he nipped at her collar bone and ground into her. She felt his hard erection against her feminine core and her morals suddenly crashed back into her head. She jerked her body from his grip and stood up on shaky legs, "we can't do this." He looked troubled and as though he was ashamed, he looked down at the ground and nodded his head, "I'm sorry." He pushed past her and walked out of the bathroom. She turned the water on and got in the shower, tears began to stream down her face.

It was dark when Inuyasha walked her home. The rain had stopped and had left a peaceful evening. The sun had set hours ago as he approached the driveway to her family's estate. She looked up at him, they hadn't spoken more than five sentences to each other since the incident. "Thanks for bringing me home." He nodded and turned to walk off, "wait." She didn't know what she wanted to say, but she felt like she had to say something. He turned and walked back to her, she could see his eyes glow in the moonlight. She failed to come up with something to say but opened her mouth to speak when she felt his lips on her forehead, "goodnight Kagome. I'll see you again tomorrow." He turned and left and this time Kagome had nothing to say as she turned towards the house to end the night.

**Reviews please? Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I should have more frequent updates coming out. –Ainsley**

Ayame thrust open her closet doors and screamed, she had dinner with Kouga's family in less than two hours and she had nothing to wear.

She would have normally just thrown on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt but not with Kouga's family. They were her clan leaders, she had to look nice. She sat on her bed in nothing but her bra and underwear and began to think. It was too late to buy a new outfit. She could always wear her late grandmother's clothes, but they were outdated and ugly. Then an idea popped in her head, "Rin!" She exclaimed. Rin was the fashionista of the bunch and never looked shabby or underdressed, _'she'll know what to do!'_ She quickly dialed her number, it rang twice and then went straight to voicemail, "damnit Rin!" She sighed and threw on some yoga pants and a t-shirt. _'I'll just have to go to her house'_

Rin's house wasn't far from hers and was located in an upper class suburban neighborhood. She pulled in the driveway, she got out the car and could hear Rin's yappy little dog Jaken. She hated that dog, his constant barking hurt her ears.

Before she could knock the door opened and she was greeted by Rin's mom. "Oh Ayame, what can I help you with dear?" She had a questioning and cautious look on her face. Ayame always knew she never quite forgave her for breaking her antique vase when she was little, and could sense her nervousness about letting her into the house every time she came over. "Rin said I could borrow an outfit for my dinner tonight." Mrs. Yamamoto cautiously stepped aside and smiled politely, "of course, you know where her room is." Ayame began to walk up the stairs when she heard Mrs. Yamamoto cry out, "just please be careful!" Ayame rolled her eyes, _'just let it go!'_ She thought viciously.

Rin's room was spotless, she brought neat freak to a whole new level. Ayame felt like just one step and she would ruin everything. She tiptoed to Rin's closet and thrust the door open. The closet was almost as big as her room at home. The clothes were color coordinated and Ayame thought for a minute, _'what color should I wear?'_ She decided she would look best in a baby blue shade and began her search.

She was being picky and she knew it but she couldn't help it, _'I just want to look nice!'_ She finally decided on a billowy baby blue cocktail dress. She felt her phone buzz, it was a text from Kouga, _'heading your way now! See you soon xoxo'_ Ayame shrieked and rushed down the stairs with the dress in tow. "Thank you!" She shouted as she ran out the door.

She sped home and quickly got ready. She threw her hair up in a bun on the nape of her neck and quickly applied her make-up. _'Looks decent'_ she nodded in approval when she heard a car door slam in the driveway. "Shit." She cursed as she heard her grandfather greet Kouga. She quickly grabbed the dress and began to slip it on. She stepped into the dress and it slid on until it got to her thighs and stopped. She groaned, naturally it would be too small Rin was 103 pounds and 5'1" she was 125 and 5'7"! _'What was I thinking!?'_ She growled and thrust the dress up over her thighs and bottom and grunted and struggled until she got it all the way on. "There!" She groaned exasperated at her effort. She eyed herself in the mirror, the dress was skin tight and she could hardly breathe. It wasn't billowy on her like it would be for Rin, instead it was skin tight and stopped mid-thigh. _'It will have to do I guess'_ she shook her head and slipped on her shoes.

Kouga smiled when she walked down the stairs, "you look lovely!" she blushed, "thanks." He looked a million times more casual than she did, in an old tank top and some cargo shorts. She kissed her grandfather on the cheek and left with Kouga.

To say Kouga's home was big would have been an understatement. It was a mansion! She began to get more and more nervous as they approached the front door. Kouga rubbed her back and whispered in her ear "relax" when his parents emerged from the castle-like home.

She eyed his parents, even for demons they were ancient. His father had his salt and pepper hair hanging in a low braid down his back, and his face was slightly sagging, his back hunched over and he had laugh lines when he smiled. His mother, even in her old age was pretty. She had the same icy blue eyes that Kouga possessed and they were framed in a gentle well-worn face. Her all grey hair was piled high in a bun on her head. "How nice it is to meet you." She smiled and reached out to hug her. Ayame smiled back and greeted Kouga's parents with a low bow. Kouga's mother popped her on the shoulder causing Ayame to yelp. "Stop all the formalities and come inside for dinner!" Ayame sputtered an okay and followed everyone inside. Kouga gave her a reassuring smile and reached out his hand for hers.

Ayame sat uncomfortably in her dress at the dinner table, she was gasping for breath and hoped no one would notice. They asked her all sorts of questions and she hoped she gave good enough answers. She picked at her food because the more she ate the tighter her dress got. She had finished up her soup when she smiled "that was delicious thank you for dinner." They all laughed, "My dear that was only the appetizer" Kouga's father smiled and patted her hand. Ayame smiled back at him but internally screamed, she already couldn't breathe.

She suffered in silence through dinner and was now sitting in the family living room. Kouga's mother was drinking wine and the men were discussing work business. Both of the women politely pretended to listen. One of the servants walked by to pour Kouga's mother another glass. Ayame wrinkled her nose at her strong perfume. The servant leaned in close to Ayame and asked if she wanted anything, her perfume was irritating her sensitive nose. She felt a sneeze coming on and tried her best to hold it in, but when the woman leaned across the table to set down another drink for Kouga she lost it and sneezed. It raked through her body and the force caused the dress to rip. Every one stopped what they were doing and stared. Her breasts and stomach were hanging out of the dress completely. Ayame stuttered and quickly disappeared without as much as an excuse me.

She rushed down the hall and into the first room she could find, she slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor and started crying. "God I'm such an idiot!" She cried out. She heard a knock at the door, "go away Kouga!" She wailed when the door opened, Mrs. Ookami walked in with her gentle smile and sat down next to Ayame on the floor. "There's no need to cry dear. It was too small and it was bound to happen eventually." Ayame sniffled, the woman could tell that her dress was too small for her and that made it all the more embarrassing. "Besides, you gave my mate a view he hasn't seen in centuries and for that I'm sure he's grateful." They both giggled and Mrs. Ookami placed some clothes in her hands. "These are some of Kouga's clothes, they should fit much better than that poor dress. I'll let you change." Ayame stood up and pulled what was left of the dress off her body, "Ayame you should never be embarrassed or shy around us, you are one of our pack. Kouga cares for you and so do we." She hugged Ayame and left the room. She wiped her eyes and smiled, it felt so good to be accepted.

_"Rin,_

_I hope my letter finds you well. I have been so busy I am writing this letter last minute (of course) but it still comes from the heart. I have been training hard, and I've gotten really good at working with my hiraikotsu. It really sucks sometimes being here, it gets so hot, and there's no a/c. Also I know the first thing I'm doing when I get back home is taking a hot shower, can you believe I've been having to bathe in a "hot" spring!? (I put quotes around hot because it is definitely a cold spring it you ask me!) Everyone here is really nice, except for one guy, he's a monk and he's the most annoying thing ever. Well I hope your art is going good!_

_Love you, Sango."_

Sango whipped around to see Miroku leaning over her shoulder, "I am not annoying." Sango snorted and slipped the letter along with Ayame's letter addressed to her in the envelope which she then slipped into her backpack. She stood up and ignored him and began to walk towards the edge of the village. She could hear the jingling of Miroku's charms and earrings following her. She growled and whipped around, "stop following me!" She screeched at him. "No." She thought she had gotten him off her back until he said that and she turned around again to see him still behind her, "no? What do you mean no!? Monks can't leave the village any way!" He laughed, "When they are escorting beautiful women they can." Sango trudged on across the bridge that was the exit to the city, "I don't need an escort." He laughed again, "Oh well."

She had been walking through the woods for about thirty minutes, her brain was stewing and steam was coming from her ears. She still had not lost the monk, and he continued to follow her. She stopped suddenly and he bumped into her, " . .me!?" She didn't know why she was so irritated, part of her actually enjoyed spending time with him. He smiled at her and walked ahead of her, "we don't have all day sweet Sango, let's go." She growled but continued to walk.

They stopped in a village in their descent down the mountain about an hour later, both were hungry. Sango recognized the village children and they seemed to remember her too. "Hello miss!" "Hey where's your weapon?" "You're pretty!" She giggled as all the boys and girls surrounded her. Miroku gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. She didn't know why they liked her so much either. She watched as Miroku walked off _'where's he going?'_

She was sitting by a shady tree relaxing eating an apple, the children had finally scattered and were playing with a soccer ball close by. She began to relax and enjoy herself when she heard Miroku's voice, she hadn't seen him in over an hour and opened her eyes, only to narrow them in anger. The green monster of jealously rammed his head into her thoughts. He was talking to a very busty village woman. She was laughing at whatever he was saying. She jolted up and stomped over to him. "What are you doing!?" She was seeing red. He seemed surprised to see her, "oh Sango! This is Mizuki!" He laughed nervously. "You lecherous pervert!" She slapped him and continued her journey into the city. She heard the woman shrieking at Miroku and heard another slap and she snorted _'perverted bastard deserved it!'_

She had walked on her own for a while and enjoyed the peace. She'd had time to cool off, but she was still furious with Miroku. _'Why do I even care? It's not like I like him!'_ She frowned, she knew that wasn't true. "It's not like I want to like him!" She yelled to the trees around her." The wind blew them around and the rustling of leaves was her only response.

Her feet ached and her back was sweaty but she finally arrived into the city at the base of the mountain. "Rin better know I love her!" She unclipped the necklace from her neck and slipped it into the envelope. She sealed the letters and necklace and slid it into the mailbox. She sighed and turned to head back up the mountain when she ran smack into Miroku. She screamed, "how did you get down here!?" He smiled at her and tapped his nose "short cut my dear." She rolled her eyes, "well take your short cut on the way back and leave me the hell alone." He grabbed her wrist as she began to walk away. She jerked her wrist away but stopped walking. "What!?" She yelled in his face. "I'm sorry." He gave her sweet puppy eyes and she melted. She blushed and looked away. "J-just don't let it happen again!" She stuttered. _'He looks really cute when he does that.'_ She blushed more.

_'Oh crap'_ she sighed, _'I do like him'_ she groaned and followed him and his short cut back up to the dojo.

Kagome didn't want to get out of bed. If she got out of bed that meant she would have to see Inuyasha. And she definitely didn't want to do that. People had come to check on her all morning, and yet there she was still in her t-shirt and socks cuddled up in her bed. _'Where's the "lucky" jewel when you need it'_ she rolled over and looked out of her window. All you could see was rolling green hills and a beautiful wide open sea. She laid there admiring the ocean when she shot up out of bed and threw off the covers, "that's it! I'm not going to let him ruin my day!" She yanked off her raggedy t-shirt and pulled her socks off her feet and changed into a romper. She slipped her sandals on and trudged down the stairs. Her grandmother greeted her at the bottom of the stairs she smiled, "I knew you couldn't resist getting out of bed for much longer." Kagome smiled sheepishly at the thought of her silly antics. "Well I sure did try my hardest!" They both laughed, "Kagome, today the family was going to go down to the beach to play some beach volleyball. We do it every year, there will be drinks and snacks and it will be fun." Kagome smiled, that did sound nice, and she was sure neither Kikyo nor Inuyasha would be there. "Okay I'll go." Kaede smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Kagome's afternoon went by quickly. She mostly just stayed around the estate. She explored the endless fields of herbs and other produce. She walked all the hills around the house. She saw all the horses that lived on their land. Now it was time for some volleyball.

She had played a good bit of volleyball in middle school and had to admit she was pretty good at it. She walked up the stairs to her room, all the swimming she had been doing caused her to not get winded when she ran up them. She dug through her drawers and pulled out some shorts and a bikini top. She smiled smugly in the mirror at how her swimsuit made her breasts look even larger and perky. _'Kikyo doesn't have these'_ she sneered mentally. She put her long curly hair into a ponytail and walked back down the stairs.

Everyone was already down at the beach when she got there. There were tiki torches lit and dug into the sand. There were at least four tables covered in foods including a roasted pig she was sure her grandmother made. She eyed the net and the small children limbering underneath it. She took in the scenery and closed her eyes, relishing in the moment. It was going to be a nice evening. "Kagome!" Her eyes shot open_, 'evening ruined'_ she wanted to cry. She turned to see Kikyo, clad only in a string bikini, holding, and dragging, along a shirtless Inuyasha. She plastered a huge fake smile on her face, "hey guys!" Kikyo obviously had been drinking, she gave Kagome a hug and giggled, "Kaggy your boobs are huge!" Kagome shrugged out of her grip. "You gonna play volleyball!?" Kikyo beamed at her with a drunken glaze in her eyes. "Actually I wasn't planning on it." Kikyo clung to her arm and cried out, "Oh please play Kaggy! I can't play so you have to play for me!" Kagome had yet to look at Inuyasha, and she didn't plan on it, "alright ill play." Kikyo squealed in excitement.

Her cousins all rushed her forward into the game when it was time. She was surrounded by men, only one other girl was playing and it was her twelve year old cousin Kazumi. She was giddy and ready to play when she saw the other team pile up together. She noticed white hair walk onto the sand that was their court. He smiled at her as he lined up across from her and she grimaced at him through the net. _'Well this is gonna be fun.'_ She huffed as the ball was served.

Kagome felt sweat drip down her face. The team was tied and she was the front center. Across from her Inuyasha stood tall. She would've been having fun, she could have been having lots of fun but she kept getting caught in his gaze. He was amazingly athletic and matched her every spike. Not to mention he looked incredibly sexy when he did it. She was furious that he had total control over her emotions. The ball was served and quickly came in her direction. She bounced it across the net. One of her uncles dove to hit the ball back over. Her cousins laid her up a perfect spike and she took full advantage of it. She noticed Inuyasha staring at her chest and decided now was the perfect moment for payback. She jumped up and spiked the ball across the net only to hit him in the face. Her team screamed in excitement, she had just made the winning point. Inuyasha sat in the sand still in shock he got hit in the face. Kagome laughed and walked off to celebrate with her family. She was walking towards one of the tables to grab some punch when they dumped the bowl on her. She squealed at the cold and they all cheered. She decided in that moment that Inuyasha or no she was going to enjoy the rest of her summer.

"Rin" his smooth, deep voice pulled her out of her daydream, "Y-yes?" She had been caught. He frowned down at her, "if you are going to learn you have to pay attention." They had been working on her wood carving all afternoon. One minute it was too thin, the next her branches were too thick. She had begun to get bored with the criticism. He set a new block of wood in front of her. "We're starting over again?" She groaned. "You keep slaughtering the trunk of the tree." He turned his back to her to grab his own sculpted tree when she stuck her tongue out at him. Before she could stick it back in, he turned back around. He glared at her, "I might have to do something about your behavior if you don't stop." She blushed madly. _'What did he mean by that!?'_ She mentally screamed. He had no hint of playfulness or lust in his eyes, so she decided he really meant it as a threat and immediately apologized.

She would be getting the necklace soon, and for that she was excited, Ayame had said it made her fall in love. She wondered what it could do for her. She thought about its pretty purplish pink orb and the shells strung onto the bracelet. It really was beautiful.

"Rin!" He raised his voice at her and she snapped back to attention. "I'm sorry sensei!" She bowed her head and he continued to teach.

It had been tedious work but she finally leaned back and admired her work. It was finally perfect and even her sensei had to agree. She ran her fingers over the delicate wooden blossoms. "I want you to keep it sensei." She turned around and smiled at him. "I can't accept your work." He curtly stated and began to gather his things. Before she could reply he looked up and said "no." She frowned and when he turned around to grab his coat she stuck her tongue out again. She quickly slipped it back in before he could see when he turned around and set down all his stuff on his desk.

He walked toward her slowly until he was directly in front of her. He towered over her and she gulped. He grabbed her jaw and tilted her head up towards his and leaned in to her face, "What did I say about the obscenities?" She blushed and whispered, "I'm sorry sensei." He leaned in closer, "not good enough." And he pressed his lips to hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy. LEMON WARNING**

"Mail for Rin Yamamoto." Rin's head shot up from her sketch book as she raised her hand. The mail man walked over to her and handed her a package. She smiled and thanked him before she tore the package open. The jewel fell out into her hand along with the letters Sango and Ayame wrote. She was so excited, she quickly strung the necklace around her neck. She looked at it as it hung between her small hallow of her neck.

She sighed, the brief moment of contentment passed and she was back to reality. She had been avoiding class for days. She wasn't actually avoiding class, just her very hot, older, demonic teacher. She thought back to how she reacted.

He pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes gently closed and she felt his fangs softly nibble on her bottom lip she gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her head was spinning. He was kissing her! She felt him lift her on top of his desk and she felt his hands roaming her small body, his mouth never breaking contact with hers. She pulled back to get some air, she gasped for breath then quickly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to pull him forward again. When she felt his hand slip under her shirt she froze, her eyes shot open. She stood up off the desk and slithered out of his arms. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked as she ran out the classroom.

She groaned at the memory. She was such an idiot. Why did she even run away!? 'Why can't i handle things like an adult?' She wanted to cry, she probably made him angry. "I just wasn't ready." She mumbled to herself. So she continued to hide in the dorm, or out in one of the gardens of the city. Anywhere she could go to not be in class was perfect for her.

She was in her room for the day, drawing the back alley she saw from outside her window. It was an ugly scene and she wasn't really enjoying the picture, but it kept her mind off things. She was scowling at her picture when she heard a knock at her door she lifted her head to see Kagura. "Ms. Kagura is there a problem?" Kagura sneered at her, "Mr. Tashio is here to see you." Rin panicked and threw her covers over her head, "tell him I'm sick!" She mumbled from under her pillow. "Whatever." Kagura left the room. Rin snuggled further into her bed and pulled the covers tighter over her face. "Rin." She felt the covers being pulled off her body and opened her eyes to be stared at by her teacher. "I hate it when you act childish." Rin snatched back her blanket and pulled it back over her head. "Then go away." She barely mumbled it but he heard perfectly with his sharp ears. She heard him sigh. "I would like to take you to dinner with me tonight. If you change your mind about being sick you can meet me at Nagoya at seven." She hid for several more moments before she peeked out of her blanket to see he was gone. She sat up and smiled a little. 'I think he just asked me on a date.' She giggled and looked at the clock, class had just ended and it was 5:30. "I guess i better hop to it!"

Steam billowed out of the bathroom when she walked back into the bedroom. She sat down and began to curl her freshly blow dried hair. She loved getting ready to go out, but she had never been on a date, she wasn't sure how to fix herself up.

She nervously twirled in the mirror. She was wearing a backless red skater dress with some nude pumps. Her hair was curled and hung over her shoulder. She had dusted makeup across her face. Her deep red lips and golden eye shadow made her appear older which made her happy.

She was walking out of her room. Her heels added a good five inches to her height, she felt confident and sexy. She was smiling and barely noticed when she passed her friends, "hey! Where are you going?" She stopped and fell out of her daydream. "Oh hey guys, I'm just, um, going to dinner." She felt uncomfortable, she definitely couldn't tell them who the dinner was with. "Oooh Rin met a cute guy!" All the girls giggled and she blushed, if only they knew. "Well you better not stand him up! Tell us how it goes when you get back!" Rin smiled, glad that they didn't give her a hard time.

She followed the map her phone showed her all the way to the front steps of the restaurant. She looked up to see the name and noticed how beautiful the restaurant was. She was staring and didn't realize he had approached her until he spoke. "We match." She jumped and turned around. "What?" He gestured towards their clothes and she noticed his red button down shirt. "Oh," she giggled, "we do." He grabbed her arm "let's go eat."

The host sat them in the outside section, the city breeze left the arm warm and refreshing. There was a koi pond near their table she could watch. She felt nervous, it was her first date. Not to mention it was with her older, sexy art teacher. "I'd like to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean to come on like that, i got carried away." Rin looked up and saw his serious face. "And I'm sorry I'm such a child." He smiled "sometimes its okay."

Dinner went smoothly and they talked. More so Rin talked and he listened. She told him all about her life at home, her friends, her dog Jaken, her parents, and even about her schooling. He seemed to listen to every bit, he focused entirely on her and she loved the attention.

After dinner was over and the check was paid they stood to leave. He put his hand on her back and guided her towards the street. They stood in front of the restaurant and she turned towards him to look at his face. The jewel on her neck suddenly felt heavy and began to pulse. She suddenly felt different. "What is it?" He asked her as she suddenly looked away. "I want to draw you." He looked at her and she figured he could tell she was nervous. "That's no reason to get embarrassed." She shut her eyes and blushed, she barely whispered, "i want to draw all of you." He sat there thinking for a moment before he grabbed her hand with his clawed one, "well we haven't got all night." She blushed and let him pull her down the street.

Her heart was about to beat out of her chest, she was standing in the middle of her teachers bed room in his million dollar home holding a sketch pad and a pencil, avoiding eye contact with said teacher who was sitting shirtless on his bed. She couldn't take her eyes off her paper, her face was dusted in a bright red blush. She peeked over the edge of her book to see him looking rather bored and unamused with her shyness. "Rin we don't have to do this i can bring you back." Before she could even think she yelled, "NO!" And quickly blushed deeper. He smiled one of his rare half smiles and relaxed into his bed. "Is this the position you want to draw me in? If you're going to be an artist you need to work with your models and tell them what you want." Rin thought about that, he was right, his position was terrible, she couldn't see, or admire, his pale well-built chest, his hair was pushed behind his shoulders, hiding its silvery tresses. She stood up and set her sketch pad down in the chair she was sitting in. She slowly approached him. He seemed amused as she eyed him in thought. She nervously reached out her hand to reposition his muscular arms. His skin was warm and rock hard, she mentally swooned, but kept her professional look. Her heart had stopped beating so fast, 'just pretend he's just another model' Rin had never drawn any one undressed before, but imagining that it wasn't him she was drawing made it easier. "Lean back here." She pushed his body gently to where he was laying on his pillows. Her hand grazed over the soft silk of the pillows and she briefly wondered what it would be like to lay on one of them. She eyed him again, avoiding eye contact, she was in artist mode now, and as long as she didn't look at him, she could remain in control. She placed his arms to where they were propping his body up against the pillow and pulled his hair over his shoulders, 'it's so soft' she swooned but kept going. She grabbed his face and positioned his jaw perfectly to where she could see how strong and defined it was. She eyed him one more time then returned to her seat.

She picked up her pencil to begin drawing when she had a thought. She looked at his deep red sheets and four poster rod iron frame. The canopy drapes hanging above him were a deep gold. Then she eyed him, her eyes roamed his body, the top half was perfect, and then she came to his jeans. They ruined the whole picture. Their dark color faded into the red of the sheets, and his bare feet stuck out and it just looked awkward. She began to chew on her pencil, she said she had wanted to draw all of him, but was he willing to let her do that? She felt as though she had already crossed so many lines. His face didn't move from its position, but she could tell he was curious about what was upsetting her. "Um," she started off, he turned his head slowly to look at her, and he kept the rest of his body in place. "What is it?" She blushed, "those jeans have to go, and they just won't do." She barely mumbled it, she was afraid he would yell at her, but he did almost the exact opposite. He laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She herself half smiled as he stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. Her laughing stopped when she realized he was stark naked in front of her. He laid back down on the bed and she eyed him. He seemed too vulnerable and too brash laying there completely naked. She tried her hardest to avoid staring at his member, but she couldn't help but glance. She shook all her dirty thoughts out of her head and stood up to approach him. She positioned him how she had him and pulled one of his legs up into a bent position. Then she grabbed his red sheet. She draped it over his left thigh and his privates and left the cool silk to fall over part of his flat abdomen. She took a few steps back and admired how he looked. "Perfect" she whispered as she sat back down.

She kicked off her heels and curled up into the chair and began to work. The faint glow from his bedside lamp cast the perfect shadows across his body. She decided to save his face for last and began on his chest. It started out innocent but the more she drew and the more she stared the more hungry her eyes became. It was impossible to not lust after him. His body was perfect, it was muscular, his skin was pale but unscathed, and his long silver hair had a faint glow to it from the lamp. She sighed and kept drawing, 'he's just too perfect.'

She was adding the final contour onto his face when she stood up and stretched. She took a deep breath and sighed. "All finished." She breathed out a smile and his statue like pose quickly melted. He stood up and wrapped his sheet around his waist. He walked up to her to see her work. When she hid the notebook behind her back. "You can't see it!" She said childishly. "Why?" He simply stated. "Because you'll criticize it, and to me it's the greatest thing I've ever drawn." He smiled softly at her, "okay." She closed her sketch book and sat back down in her chair. He didn't move away from her and in fact only moved closer. He traced his clawed finger over her high cheek bones and down her neck. "I'd like to draw you as well someday." She blushed as he looked her up and down, "i think I'd like that too." She sighed as he traced her collarbone and slowly moved down to her breasts.

She couldn't take the torture. He barely touched her as he moved his claw in a circling motion around her right breast. She closed her eyes and tried to gain some self-control. He moved to the other breast, circling around where her nipple was. In that moment she was ready. She would give him anything he asked for, including her maidenhood. She wanted him more than she remembered ever wanting anything. And so she decided, "make love to me." She whispered and his hand stopped. His slow torture ended on her body and she opened her eyes. He was staring at her with his deep golden eyes and she was scared he would tell her no. His hand traced back up her body, his fingers ran over the hollow of her throat and up her jaw. Then he tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers. She felt like her world had exploded into a fiery haze. She stood up and pressed her hands against his hard chest. He lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He gently placed her down on top of the silk sheets. He released her mouth and began to kiss down her neck. His hair cascaded down over her body, shielding her from the world. His hands clawed their way down her body as he ravaged her neck. His hands slowly slid under her dress making it ride up over her hips. His lips returned to hers and she moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She felt her dress slowly slide above her hips and over her belly and chest. She sat up to get it off, in that moment any clothing was too much. He pulled her tiny dress off her body and pushed her back down. He scooted her up to where her head was laying on the pillows. His touch was like fire on her skin and she felt like she was burning. He wasn't moving fast enough for her, she sat up and yanked her bra off. She was eager to go as far and high as had take her. He laughed darkly in her ear, "we have all night, slow down." She blushed, she felt dirty for a moment, she should be nervous, but she wasn't any more. She felt him relax on top of her, they laid flesh to flesh as he nibbled on her ear. She moaned and enjoyed the moment when a thought popped into her head, she shot up, "wont the school be wondering where i am!?" He continued to kiss her neck, not responding to what she was saying. She went to move off the bed when he gently, but forcefully pushed her back down, "i told your counselor that i was taking you along with my college class on a field trip to the botanical gardens in the next town over. You aren't due back until tomorrow at noon." She instantly relaxed, of course he would cover all his bases. She admired his cleverness. He began to kiss his way down her neck, he grazed his fangs across her collar bones and followed up with feather light kisses. It was like a slow torture. Her lower abdomen felt like a wind-up toy and she was being wound to her limit. The jewel hung heavy between her perky breasts and she felt it gently pulse as though it was purring as he kissed lower and latched onto her left breast. "Oh!" She arched her back and her eyebrows knit together as she tried hard to remember what it was she was thinking about moments ago. She felt his teeth softly nibbling on her nipple and his tongue lapping away at it causing her to make noises she never knew she could make. He switched breasts but continued to massage and pinch the abandoned breast. His other hand began to rub down her belly. She blushed when she felt his claw trace the waistband of her panties. She thanked the heavens she chose a lacy black pair rather than her favorite boy shorts. She curled her fingers around his skull and held his head in place where he was suckling on her right breast.

It felt amazing, but she needed more. She didn't know what she needed more of but she had to have whatever it was. His claws continued to rub her over her underwear and she bucked her hips. She wanted him closer, she wanted to feel his touch everywhere. He was quick to respond and she gasped as he sliced her panties leaving her bare to him. She didn't even have time to be angry before he brought her pleasure. His hand continued to roam and found her most sensitive spot. She nearly jumped off the bed if it wouldn't have been for his hands holding her in place she probably would have. He lowered his head and began to kiss down her torso, quickly giving one last nip to each of her breasts before he kissed his way down her soft belly. He ran his nose across her curly hairs before he delved into feminine core. She howled in pleasure and he had to push her hips down to keep her from wriggling away. The wind-up toy inside of her had reached its limit and it was ready to play. Her orgasm exploded but he still didn't stop, she rode out her orgasm and began to pant as he continued to taste her. She pulled on his long soft hair and watched as he indulged in her flavor. He plunged two fingers inside of her and the sting and pleasure of the act were enough to make her eyes roll back in her head. He slowly began to pump in and out of her and she rode out the pain, he continued to lick her sensitive bud as he worked his fingers, making it bearable. He removed his fingers and she eyed that they were covered in her blood. Her eyes widened and she clenched her legs together in fear. He sidled back up to her face and whispered against her lips, "don't be scared it'll be easier that way." He kissed her and she felt his member against her thigh. Her eyes bulged at the size. Her heart began to beat faster which he undoubtedly heard, he leaned his head into her ear, "are you ready?" She gulped but nodded her head yes. She felt him position himself at her entrance, he slowly entered her, her eyes watered as she tried not to cry out. He licked her tears and tried to soothe her with gentle kisses. It felt like hours had passed before he was comfortably all the way in her. She felt like she was being torn in half, but it was slowly becoming better. She rocked her hips against his to test how it would feel. She hissed at the pain but continued to move. He sat as still as a statue waiting for her okay. She pushed herself deeper onto the hilt of his member and the feeling was suddenly amazing. It was as though he had pressed a magic button. "I'm ready." She whispered and that was all it took for him to move again. He slowly slid almost completely out of her before he slammed back inside of her. She gasped at how good it felt. "More." She moaned and he gladly gave it to her. He began to pump at a fast regular pace. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her. They continued like that for a few moments before he sat up and wrapped her legs around his shoulders and thrust into her. She screamed in pleasure. He continued to pound into her time after time, she knew she was going to be hoarse from all the screaming she was doing. He picked up the pace and she raked her nails down his arms and held on for support. He released her legs and laid down on top of her, his speed lessened and he slowly moved inside of her letting her ride out her orgasms he moaned in her ear and bit it as he came inside of her. She cried out when he pulled out of her and he laid down next to her. She opened her eyes, never even realizing that she had closed them and her breathing slowed. She felt dizzy and had a head rush. She felt his clawed hand stroke her cheek and she turned to face him. She smiled warmly at his serene expression. She wondered if he had enjoyed her just as much as she had enjoyed him. "Yes i did." He smiled softly she blushed when she realized she said that out loud. He pulled her closer to his body and her breasts were flush against his chest. She noticed his breathing was completely normal. It was as though he was the one laying there while she did all the work. "You aren't tired?" He didn't say anything as he pulled her sticky hair from her sweaty face. "You should get some sleep." She didn't realize how tired she was until a yawn escaped her throat. "You won't leave will you?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right here when you wake up." She sighed happily and curled up into his chest before she fell asleep.

Sango swung her sword around her body only to hear the clang as it met another. She whirled around only to have the two swords collide again. "You're too slow Sango." She growled but heard the strain in his voice showing that he was having difficulty overcoming her as well. She did a back flip and landed four feet away when he lunged at her. Ryokotsu was her sensei's best student and she had practically begged to spar with him. And now she had the chance and she was making a fool of herself. She continued to back away as he lashed his sword at her. She was finally cornered against the hard bark of a tree when she saw Miroku out of the corner of her eye. His amused expression and barely suppressed smile sent her over the edge. 'Stupid egotistical men!' She'd had enough and quickly jumped up and kicked the hilt of his sword causing it to fly across the ring of people surrounding them. She widened her eyes for a moment, unsure of where that move even came from. She slowly walked closer, he sword held up in attack mode. He quickly lunged at her, he himself kicked her sword out of her hand and it quickly became hand to hand combat. "Give up Sango! No one at this dojo can beat me! Especially not a woman!" She scowled at him, "I've about had enough of you!" She growled as she prowled closer to him. She felt like a tigress, even if she lost this battle she had won the war, she had trained hard all summer and was good enough to beat everyone at the dojo but Ryokotsu. 'Why stop at "everyone but"?' She thought. That was all the motivation it took. She lunged and attacked. She avoided his quick fists as he reached out to connect with her ribs, face, or any open spot on her body, but she wasn't having it. She ducked as he tried to hit her, his force sent him off balance when he hit air instead of her stomach, where he had aimed. She took that opportunity to punch him and he stumbled back. Before he could regain equilibrium she swung her leg around and knocked him off his feet. She noticed his sword lying close to him at the same time as him. She stomped his wrist and quickly snatched up the sword. He yowled in pain and she took the opportunity to thrust her sword only inches from his throat. He held up his hands in defeat as he eyed the sword dangerously close to his jugular. As soon as he admitted defeat she dropped the sword and started to cheer. All of the normally peaceful monks and other students began to cheer for her as well. She reached out a hand to help Ryokotsu up when he slapped her hand away. It stung but she was too smug to even notice, "Hey don't make me kick your ass again!" He gave her a dark glare before he stalked off. Her sensei approached her. "Well done Sango. I am very proud of you." She bowed in respect. "Let's take a walk Sango." He gestured for her to follow him and they began to walk towards the mountains.

They walked in silence for a decent bit of the way. Sango admired the birds and the rabbits she would spot in the underbrush. She saw a clearing in the woods. She squinted to see what was up ahead. They walked a few more yards before they were at the edge of the clearing. She looked around. There was nothing but a small shrine in the middle of the clearing. "This was where Lady Midoriku was buried." Sango tried to pretend to know who that was. Her sensei smiled, "she was a priestess who fought as a strong warrior. She trained at this dojo before my time, but still, we all come from time to time to give our praise and thanks. Many of us do not even know the story any more, but i remember it well. Midoriku was a warrior, much like you, strong, confident, and well-equipped. But she was also kind hearted, she never fought without reason. Which is why i have brought you here. You proved to the village you are strong, the greatest warrior we have here. But now you need to prove to yourself that you are strong enough to know when there is no need for a fight. I have taught you everything you need to know. You may stay as long as you'd like but you are also free to go. I hope you enjoy your time with Lady Midoriku. Some say her spirit still lingers here." She felt him squeeze her shoulder as a sign of affection before she heard the overgrown grass crunch as he walked away.

She sat down in front of the shrine and began to meditate. She gave her honor to the shrine, lowly whispering her thanks to the spirit. She lifted her head up and looked at the bright blue sky. She would miss its baby blue hue. In Tokyo, the sky was heavy with smog, and she couldn't appreciate a view like this often. She breathed in the cool mountain air, when was the next time shed ever be able to do this? 'I'm not leaving ever' she sighed and fell back into the grass. "You seem relaxed." She jumped up and screamed, "Miroku!

Don't do that!" He chuckled, he sat next to her in the grass, looking relaxed. "What you did earlier was amazing i didn't think you could." She hmphed and folded her arms across her chest. "Are you really leaving?" She quickly deflated before she curled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, "yeah..." He stared at her for a long while. "I wish you didn't have to." She lifted her head to look at him. "I'll miss you when you leave." She gave him a faint smile, "I'll miss you too Miroku."

"Kaggy!" She about jumped out of her skin as Kikyo burst into her room. "God Kikyo you scared me! What is it?!" Kikyo started laughing hysterically, "Inuyasha is taking me sailing today! He's never done that." Kagome felt her jealous side nip at her brain. She rolled her eyes, "well that's great, have fun." Kikyo frowned at her lack of excitement. But shrugged and ran down the stairs. She could hear her on the floor below hers telling everyone around.

It had been like that for the past week. Kikyo thought they were best friends and would tell her every last detail about her and Inuyasha. All about their dates and what he said, she even heard all the gory details of their sex life. She had grown to really hate Inuyasha. He was too nice to her. Always trying to make her happy like Kikyo, always including her. And, of course, when Kikyo wasn't around, he would flirt. 'What a dirty dog' she rolled her eyes as she threw her hair up in a bun. She was running out of things to do and she was grateful she only had a month left on the god forsaken island. 'No more island, no more Kikyo, and definitely no more Inuyasha.' She walked out of her room and stomped down the stairs. Just the thought of him ruined her mood. She waved goodbye to her grandmother and walked down to the beach. Her legs had become so lean from all the swimming she had done, she decided on just wearing a bikini to go out. "Hey Kagome!" She halted but refused to turn around. "What Inuyasha" she could hear the gravel shifting under his feet as he ran towards her. "Come with us boat riding!" She rolled her eyes, of course that would be what he wanted. "As though i would want to spend any more time with you and Kikyo than necessary." She began to continue walking when she heard him following her. She whirled around and he almost ran into her, "why do you want me to come? To watch you and Kikyo be all in love? To be the dumb little third wheel? To be jealous the whole time? No thank you!" She spat at him and turned to continue walking. He grabbed her by the wrist and whirled her back around. "No i asked you because Kikyo gets sea sick and can't come and i wanted to spend some time with you." She tried not to let that make her happy. She peaked up at his face to see the most gorgeous amber eyes and cute lopsided grin looking back at her. She melted, "okay fine." He beamed at her, "get on my back well get there quicker!"

The docks were just a speck in the distance and Kagome felt amazing. The wind whirled softly around her and the boat rocked gently over the waves. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing at the wheel steering the boat through the water. She saw him smile at her and point. She looked at where he was pointing and saw dolphins. She cried out in delight as they swam closer to the boat. She heard their squeaks and whistles and ran to the side of the boat. "Here." She wrinkled her nose as he handed her a bucket of fish. "That's why they're here, they want fish." He demonstrated by throwing a small fish into the water and she watched as they practically squealed in delight as they devoured it. She giggled and grabbed a slimy fish before she tossed it to one of the dolphins. She felt sorry for Kikyo for a moment, this was too cute. "Want to swim with them?" She beamed at him, "oh can i!?" He smiled and gently slid her off the side of the boat. He released her and she splashed into the water. She looked down to see the dolphins circling around her in curiosity. She reached up for a fish and squealed when a dolphin emerged from the water to take it out of her hand. She looked up and saw Inuyasha removing his shirt and jeans and he dove in with her. "Watch this." A dolphin was swimming right below the surface near him and he swam over and grabbed its dorsal fin. The dolphin quickly began to swim, with him riding alongside of it. He let it go after a few yards and swam back to her. "You try." He lured a dolphin close with a fish then helped her grab its fin. "Hang on." She cried out in delight as she was suddenly cutting through the water on the dolphins back. She released it and turned to see how far it had brought her. She laughed and swam back, watching as the dolphins swam beside and underneath her.

After an hour of playing with the dolphins they climbed back into the boat. She watched as the dolphins flipped and played in the water. "Why did i ever want to leave this place?" She sighed and leaned her elbows on the railing. The sun was slowly setting and she took in the beauty of the view. She felt Inuyasha come to stand next to her, "i wish you never had to leave. I'd make you my wife if you stayed." Kagome laughed hysterically as though it was actually funny. "Don't even get me started on what you just said." He smiled at her but she could see his seriousness behind it. "I'm serious, id make you my wife in a heartbeat, we could sail the world!" Kagome stopped laughing and felt her anger begin to boil, "really? Then why are you so content fucking Kikyo!?" She covered her mouth and regretted it as soon as she said it. She saw his smile stagger and he seemed speechless. "I don't know how to leave her, and that's where things always lead." They sat there in silence for a while, the boat gently rocked and the world seemed at peace. "I do want to be with you though." She glanced at him and saw the reflection of the sunset pool in his eyes. She could see why Kikyo wouldn't give him up. She never would either. "I have to finish high school, i couldn't stay here."

"Graduate early" he quickly retorted.

"What about my family?"

"We can visit."

"What about a ring?"

"I'll buy you one as soon as we dock." She giggled when a thought popped up.

"What about love?"

He slid closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in to her face, "We'll have it forever." He whispered before he kissed her.

Ayame giggled as Kouga began to tickle her, "uncle! Uncle!" She screamed as her sides began to ache from laughter. They were sitting out back by Kouga's pool. She didn't even know why she tried to tan, her pale skin sizzled like bacon in the sun and shed be burnt within the hour.

She had stopped working about a week ago. Kouga's parents bought airplane tickets for America almost immediately after she mentioned it.

"Maybe they can get married there!"

"Oh i love western weddings!"

Ayame rolled her eyes when she remembered. Kouga kissed her and wiped the tears she had from laughing so hard. They were taking a break from fighting, which they had been doing all day. Kouga wanted to get married right away, but Ayame wanted to finish school. She felt relieved to not be fighting. She hated when they fought.

"Ayame dear, come see!" Kouga's mother waved her inside and she quickly bounded up to her side. "Yes mother?" His parents had requested she call them mother and father since they soon would be any way. "Kouga is taking you out tonight and I'd like to buy you an outfit. Get changed let's go!"

Ayame trudged across the mall floor, they had been here for what felt like hours. She checked the time on her phone, it had only been thirty minutes. She drug her into a very expensive boutique which consisted of high class designer gowns, "how fancy is fancy?" She had told her she would be eating at a fancy restaurant but she didn't imagine this. "Oh dear this is nothing! Try this on!" She tossed some dresses at her which she caught with ease.

She had finally found the perfect dress. Its green silk made her hair glow like fire. And her emerald eyes shone even brighter. Her hair was curled and loosely hung around her head. She eyed the necklace her new mother had bought her earlier. The gold chain hung loosely around her neck and the ruby rested gently on top of her breasts. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was only sixteen but looked like a woman. Her frame in the dress was no longer lanky and childlike. She had grown into her long arms and legs in the past two months. Her hair was no longer a frazzled mess, but soft and deeply groomed. Her make-up was that of a models rather than the usual thick eyeliner she had smeared on. 'When did this happen?' She thought as she admired her new look. She even appeared more graceful. She was no longer a gangly teenager but a young woman.

She stepped into Kouga's living room and he whistled at her. She laughed when he boyishly said, "you're such a babe!" He kissed her hand and led her towards his car. She waved to his parents as they walked out of the door.

He looked dapper in his tux, his tie matched her dress perfectly. She had not expected an event so formal, but after spending a few weeks with Kouga's mother she felt fully prepared. She greeted all of the gentlemen Kouga knew and conversed with their wives and exchanged compliments. The event was for charity and she had donated all her savings since she would no longer need them. She laughed at all the rich old men's jokes, and allowed the women to admire her youth and beauty. She finally felt like she could fit in Kouga's world.

After what felt like hours of dancing, Kouga finally led her outside to walk in the garden. She admired the beauty of the roses and listened to the cicadas. Her ears perked up when she finally heard Kouga speak.

"I wanted to do this the right way. So Ayame," he cleared his throat and got down on one knee. "I love you, and seeing how much of a jerk i am to you, i know you love me," he laughed and she smiled as they remembered all the times in the grocery store. "So i guess the only thing to do when two people are in love, is to get married. So Ayame will you marry me?" She jerked him up and squealed, "Yes! Now give me my ring!"

**I edited this in a hurry sorry if there's still some errors! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys it's kind of a short chapter, but the next chapter is going to have a lot of drama in it so be prepared.**

Ayame admired her ring as she sat in the bathtub later that night. It was gold with a ruby in the center, which was surrounded by several diamonds. It matched her necklace her future mother-in-law had gotten her, 'they must have planned that' she decided as she relaxed into the hot steam. She let her daydreams get the best of her when she got around to the thought of her grandfather. She jolted up, causing the water to slosh, "oh no!" She wailed. What was she going to tell him!? He had raised her by human customs and getting married at sixteen was not on the okay list!

She heard a knock at the door, she sniffed to see it was her grandfather, "Ayame is everything okay?"

"Yes grandfather! It's fine!" She tried to calm her breathing. She heard him walk back down the hallway to his room when she began to think again.

He had promised her that they could wait until she graduated, but she would put in extra hours so she could graduate early. She figured that was fair enough. She had made him agree to no mating before marriage, to which he reluctantly agreed. She had giggled at his pouty face when she had told him that.

She got out of the bathtub and dried off. She wished she could be at Kouga's, sleeping with him. She wondered what he was like when he was sleeping. She giggled at the thought of him snoring and drooling. She wrapped her towel around her and walked across the hall to her room.

She got dressed and crawled into her bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Ayame dear wake up!" She felt the covers being yanked off her long body and she shoved her head under the pillow. "We have a lot to do today! Get up!" She groaned and eyed her clock. It was eight in the morning. Only Kouga's mother could be so chipper this early in the morning. She sat up and yawned. She was hit in the face with a bra as Mrs. Ookami thrust clothes at her, "get dressed!" Ayame listened to her orders and quickly got dressed, she had barely run a comb through her hair before she was yanked out of the house.

"Where are we going?" She yawned for the millionth time as the woman next to her cruised along the highway. "To meet your wedding planner!" Ayame sighed, of course. Kouga grasped the concept that she wanted to wait awhile to get married, but his parents did not. "Mother i told you we were waiting to plan the wedding." The woman cut her off, "it's never too early to plan a wedding!" Ayame wanted to yank her hair out, she just wanted to go to sleep.

They pulled up into the parking lot of a fancy office in downtown. She was grumpy and tuned out everything her mother in law was saying. But all melted when she saw Kouga standing tall at the front entrance. "Kouga!" She ran and gave him a hug. She felt silly, she acted like she hadn't seen him in forever. He kissed her gently and nuzzled his nose against hers. It was such a natural and customary greeting, but it still had her heart racing. "Let's go plan a wedding!" He smiled and held the door open for her.

"Thanks again and I'll see you very soon i hope Mr. Ookami." The short woman smiled her million dollar smile for what seemed to be the millionth time. Ayame was seething. The busty little brunette had acted as though she wasn't there the entire meeting. She continued to flirt with Kouga and ask if he was 100% sure he wanted to get married and always made the excuse, "because you're so young." But her anger melted away when they emerged from the building and Kouga gave her the most dazzling smile. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "i love you so much!" She said as she pecked him on the lips.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was how soft the sheets were. She ran her hands slowly from her sides up and around her face, loving the feeling of the cool silk. The second thing was how incredibly sore she was. She groaned as she stretched, it felt like she had run a marathon. The third thing she noticed was that she was in the bed, alone. She sat up and looked around. She felt the spot next to her, it was cold, as though no one had laid there for hours. She looked around the room, it looked so different in the daylight. The doors to the balcony were open and the sweet smell of honeysuckle drifted into the room. The sun beamed down through the open space giving everything a gentle glow. She got so distracted in the beauty she forgot she was angry. "What a bastard." She growled as she got up to find her clothes. "I prefer to not be called a bastard when i don't deserve it." She screamed and whirled around. He was standing in the doorway, dressed in his usual work attire. "I'm sorry i left, i had a morning class to teach, and you seemed so peaceful i didn't want to wake you." She blushed, her friends said she snored, she wondered if peaceful was the word he really meant to use. "Would you like to get lunch before i escort you back to the dorm?" She nodded as she slipped her clothes back on.

She figured it would be awkward after they had been together but it wasn't. He spent lunch telling her a very limited amount about himself, but she was grateful to hear anything. He then brought her back to her dorms and wished her well. "I'll see you in class Ms. Yamamoto." She smiled, "I'll see you there Mr. Tashio." He gave her a small smile and turned to walk back to the school. Rin sighed, _'he's amazing.'_ She smiled and walked inside the dorms.

She didn't go to class the entire following week. Instead she spent most of her time holed up in her lover's apartment, making love. He had taught her so many things. There wasn't anywhere in the house they hadn't had sex. At first she had been shy, she didn't want to go anywhere other than the bed, but all it took was some kissing and little convincing and she would have done anything he said.

They laid in bed all afternoon one day. She played with his long soft hair. "The program ends in two weeks." She sighed at the same time as he did. "I know," he barely breathed. She felt immense sadness thinking about it. But she had hope, maybe things could work out. Maybe he could visit her and she could come to school in the city and they could be together. She had hope, but that was all she had, he never gave her any promises.

She tried to shake the negative thoughts from her mind and turned to face him. He looked beautiful lying naked next to her. The sunlight beamed through the French doors and the light made his hair glow. She sighed, she wished the summer would never end.

"Miroku you better have a good reason for bringing me out here!" He had drug her up the sides of the mountains all evening. Even with her weeks of training she was winded and her feet ached. "Were almost there Sango come on." She groaned but continued to follow him.

It was dusk when they reached their destination. It was a cliff in the side of the mountain. Down below she could see the forest surrounding the mountain. She became dizzy when she realized just how high up they were. "Come over here Sango." Miroku sat down on the soft bed of grass and she followed his lead. "Now why-"

"Shh!" He clamped his hand over her mouth. She was about to protest when she saw something light up the sky. He removed his hand from her mouth and she stared in awe at the sky. There were hundreds of shiny objects flying across the sky. "They're meteors." He stated simply as she watched. "I'd heard down in the village the other day when we went to bring your mail. They said there would be a meteor shower tonight. Looks like they were right." She leaned back on her palms and watched the sky. It was beautiful. She turned to look at Miroku to see he was staring at her. She blushed, "what are you looking at?" She grumbled as she quickly looked away. She could almost feel his smile, she felt his hand on her cheek as he slowly turned her head to where she faced him. "I'm looking at the most beautiful woman in the world." She blushed and debated on blowing the whole ordeal off, but by the way he was gazing at her, she could tell he meant it.

She noticed his hand slide along the soft grass until it touched hers. She unclenched her fist and allowed him to hold her hand. He leaned into her face and gave her a quick kiss. Her blush of embarrassment soon lead to a blush of passion. She twisted her hand out of his and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling her towards him. "I've been wanting to do this all summer you stupid monk." Then she slammed her lips onto his.

Kagome giggled as she felt the soft lips of the wild horse nibble at her palm. He was expecting a treat but she had already given out all the ones she had. "I'm sorry little guy, I'm all out." She cooed as she scratched under his chin. Inuyasha had brought her to a nearby island inhabited by the areas infamous wild horses. She glanced over to see Inuyasha sitting on a nearby rock, he had a look of agitation on his face as horses gathered around to chew his hair. She hid her smile behind her hand and walked towards him. "They just like you is all!" She laughed as he yanked his hair out of a horse's mouth. "Yeah? Well i don't like them."

They had spent the past week together in paradise. She had only thought she had seen the whole island. Inuyasha showed her things she never would've found on her own.

He took her to the tide pools, and laughed when she slipped and fell in. But of course he helped her up and kissed her bruised palms. They had gone to the outskirts of the market, where he showed her all the things no one even knew they could buy.

They had passed a tattoo shop and Kagome stopped to peer in the window. She looked back at Inuyasha's tanned arms and eyed all of his tattoos. "Do they hurt?" He shook his head, "not much" and with that she yanked him through the door.

She rubbed her hip where her first and only tattoo was. It was a small sailboat. She had told him it was supposed to be his boat, and he laughed and teased that his boat was much more impressive. He was right, it didn't hurt, but now that it was healing it itched like hell.

He had also taken her to a nearby port. He weaved her in and out of the city. He showed her all the bars, and showed her how to trade for other goods. She thought back to the night on the boat on the way back.

She lay on her back, her chest exposed. She licked and nibbled on his ears as he devoured her breasts. "I want all of you." She moaned and he lifted his head up. "I can't Kagome." She wrinkled her nose in anger, "why not!?" He came to lay down next to her and covered her chest with his sheets, "i could never take away your honor without making you my wife." She was frustrated, but glad he had so much respect for her. She snuggled into his chest and they dozed after their long day.

Kagome looked at him now. They had become so close so fast. She felt bad for Kikyo. He had told her he had to go away for a while. She had no idea he was even in the city, much less that he was spending all his time with her instead. The thought prompted her to bring it up, again, "when will you break up with Kikyo?" She saw him stiffen and sigh, "I don't know Kagome." They always somehow came to this, he would get frustrated that he asked, and she would get jealous, they would yell then he would end up apologizing and promising he would do it soon. She was finally going to put her foot down. "You have until next week." His ears perked up as though he was questioning what she said. "I know you heard me. You have until the end of next week. That's seven days. Make time to do it. After next week I'll be gone, and i need to know if you're worth coming back for." She felt sorry after she said it, "I'm sorry that was harsh." She walked over and sat on his lap. She curled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, "i just want it to be you and me." He kissed her forehead. "I understand. I told her I'd be back tomorrow, I'll do it then." She looked up to see that he meant it, and she smiled, he smiled back down at her. He then picked her up and began to swing her around before he gave her a deep, loving kiss. "It'll just be you and me forever." She nodded her head in agreement, "forever!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome skipped a rock across the calm pond behind the large estate. She tried to distract herself, the idea of Inuyasha and Kikyo being anywhere together alone made her blood boil with jealousy.

She thought about them together on his boat, he had said he was going to take her out riding where she couldn't make a scene. _'I don't see why he had to bring her anywhere.'_ She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the mossy bank.

She felt the hollow of her neck where the jewel should be, she had been so caught up with Inuyasha she forgot all about it. _'Imagine that, Rin forgot to do something.'_ Rin was always forgetting things, it wasn't hard to believe at all that she had simply forgotten to mail it. _'Who cares? I don't need it. I've already had amazing luck this summer.' _She smiled as she thought about her past few days with Inuyasha.

He had taken her dancing the other night. They danced to the classical flute and banjo music. Then Kagome introduced him to pop music, which he hated. She had giggled when he had wrinkled his nose at Taylor Swift. They spent the rest of the night making out under the dock as though they were in an 80s movie.

She sighed as she thought about his lips being on hers. She had tried a thousand times to get him in bed, but every time he had turned her down. She knew he had good intentions but it still made her angry. She was so willing and ready to give him everything and he kept pushing her away. _'Soon enough'_ she sighed.

She glanced up at the house, it was starting to get dark and the yellow of the kitchen lights was shining bright. She squinted and was able to see into the window from where she was sitting. She saw her grandmother sitting at the head of the table, her face was stern and serious. She also eyed Kikyo's mother standing near her, covering her mouth as though she were in shock. "That's weird?" Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt off her shorts.

As she got closer to the house she could see that there were more people in the kitchen. A couple of her uncles were standing inside, huddling around someone. There was a lot of yelling and arguing going on. Her curiosity got the better of her and she began to jog up to the house.

She approached the front porch and saw some of her aunts and older cousins standing together in a huddle whispering. She tried to edge closer to hear what they were saying, but they only threw her dirty glares and moved away. She walked through the front door and could hear the arguing the second she walked into the foyer. "How could you do this!?"

"How was i supposed to know!?" She heard Inuyasha's voice and she snuck closer to the door. It was cracked open and she could see Kikyo sitting next to Inuyasha who was being towered over by her burly uncles. Kikyo's mother was crying and her father was sitting in a daze. Kaede was the only calm one, she sat at the head of the table and waited for everything to calm down. "Enough is enough, everyone sit down." Her uncles turned to have a seat when one noticed her. He slammed the door in her face.

Kagome sat on the beach in the surf. It had been three hours since she had witnessed whatever it was she had saw. Her mind was twisting around and around. She couldn't decide why Inuyasha was in there with Kikyo. _'Maybe this is the scene he was talking about.'_ She sighed. The surf of the water had everything below her waist wet, but she didn't care, her mind was in other places.

She didn't hear him approach as he sat down next to her, "hey." She jumped and turned to look at him. His head was tilted down and he wouldn't meet her eyes. "What is it?" She pleaded, something was wrong. He pulled her into a hug and she could've sworn she heard him sob, "I can't see you any more Kagome, and you need to go home."

Her eyes widened, what was he saying!? Was he breaking up with her? "Tell me what's wrong!" She begged trying not to get hysterical. She had been imagining bad scenarios of what happened all night, but apparently it was worse than she even imagined. "We can't be together Kagome. I have to stay with Kikyo." She felt her eyes tear up. She didn't understand, "why?" She barely whispered.

"I got her pregnant." He traced his claws in the wet sand before the waves washed away the lines he made. Kagome didn't speak, she calmly waited for the punch line. "We are going to get married and raise the baby." She laughed hysterically, part of her in shock. "That's not funny!" She slapped him on the arm. His sad demeanor vanished, he grabbed her arms and made her face him, "God damnit Kagome I'm not kidding. And as much as i wish it were this isn't a joke!" They sat like that for what felt like hours. It slowly clicked in her head_, 'Inuyasha has to stay with Kikyo...'_ It finally settled into her brain and she started crying. She was hysterical, tears cascaded from her eyes and her broken sobs echoed across the beach. He pulled her close and rested his cheek on her head, "I'm so sorry." He kept whispering to her.

It was dawn when he returned her to the estate. They didn't say anything as he pulled her into a heart wrenching kiss. _'Our last kiss.'_ Kagome sniffled as she turned to walk away. "I'll always love you Kagome." She continued to walk not giving him a response.

She lay in bed wide awake. She hadn't slept since she got home. Her mind twirled around and around. She tossed the blame from Inuyasha, for breaking her heart. To Kikyo, for ruining their relationship. To herself, who was the only person to blame in the end. She held back a sob thinking about the baby. It would be such a beautiful baby, with its father's tan skin and Kikyo's long black hair. She wondered briefly if Inuyasha had told Kikyo about how he felt about her, but no one had given any indication that he had. She searched for hours for a way to rid herself of the blame when she came to the only thing she could blame.

This is Rin's fault, she decided. If she had mailed me the jewel on time we would be happy. "We would be together!" She screamed at nothing. Her luck could have lasted if she had the jewel. The green devil weaseled his way into her brain. _'I bet Rin is having amazing luck!'_ She growled as she grew angrier. "I hate Kikyo. I hate Inuyasha. But mostly i hate Rin! This is all her fault." She pondered on what she said and began to cry again. How could Rin have any idea she needed the jewel? She couldn't blame her, and yet she did. 'This would have never happened with the jewel.' She pulled her pillow over her head to hide her sobs. 'I just want to go home.'

Ayame was excited, she couldn't wait for her friends to get home. They were all due home in a week. She was anxious to have them meet Kouga. She sat on the couch with him showing him pictures of all her friends. She had just showed him a picture of her and Sango and flipped to the next picture of her and Kagome in swimsuits on the beach. She noticed how Kouga's eyes hovered over Kagome but thought nothing of it. She continued to show him pictures and tell stories, but his eyes could never be ripped from Kagome, she had finally had enough. "Excuse me! Could you stop ogling Kagome!? I'm your fiancée not her!" He shook his head as though he was in a daze. He smiled a wolfish grin at her, "sorry baby your friend is just a good looking lady!"

She was ready to let it go until he said that. Her head whipped up to glare at him, "What was that?" As though she didn't actually hear him. This was his second chance before she exploded. "I said, Kagome ha- i mean is a boo- i mean beautiful rac- i mean woman."

"Im sorry are my breasts not big enough for you!? Get out NOW." He held his hands up in defense. "I SAID GET OUT." She thrust her hand towards the door and he slowly walked towards the door.

"Do you really want me to-"

"YES!" She slipped her ring off and threw it at him. He barely caught it, he was slightly scared from her tone, which she enjoyed, "take that and GET OUT you pig!" He nodded solemnly and shut the door quietly. She stood her ground until she heard his car pull out of her driveway. When she was sure he was gone she stomped up the stairs and began to scream. "OF COURSE HE LIKES KAGOME." She screamed as she threw her scrapbook into her closet and slammed the door shut. "WHO DOESNT LIKE PERFECT KAGOME!?" She eyed her small chest and thought of Kagome's well-endowed one. She was boiling. "FUCK KAGOME!" She threw herself on her bed and screamed into the pillow. "I hate her." She grumbled as she tried to calm down.

Sango giggled as she hid from Miroku. Now that she didn't have training they could spend the whole day being together. "Sango! Where'd you go?" She muffled her laugh as she continued to hide behind a tree. She and Miroku had been playing a form of tag where they would give each other kisses and that's how one was "tagged" Miroku was currently it. He enjoyed the game because it was the only time he could grope her and she wouldn't get mad. "Found you!" She screamed in laughter as he showered her with kisses.

Sango collapsed on the ground winded, they had been chasing and kissing all afternoon and she was finally tired. Miroku came and laid next to her and kissed her nose, "tired?" She nodded her head and huffed out a laugh, "you're pretty fast!" He laughed with her.

After she had calmed her breath she began to think, _'this might be the last time i ever see Miroku.'_ As though he could tell what she was thinking he sighed, "I wish you didn't have to go." She sniffled and tried not to cry. She wished she could stay, but she had to graduate, and she had her brother to take care of. Sure their aunt and uncle took care of them, but he needed his big sis. "If only you could come with me." She whispered. It was all silent for a few moments. "Why can't i?" She thought about it. Why couldn't he? He could stay with her, and he could go to school. They could stay together. "Would you?" She sat up to look at him. He smiled, "for you id do anything." She squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Maybe she could have a happily ever after.

"WAIT! Please wait!" Rin gasped for breath as she chased the mail man. This was the fifth day in a row she had missed him. "Kagome's gonna kill me!" She groaned. She still hadn't gotten the jewel in the mail. She had been so distracted that when she finally remembered it was already a week overdue_. 'No wonder I've had all the luck!' _She giggled as she began to walk towards her class. 'Kagome will just have to wait!'

She practically ran through her classroom door to see her teacher.

It was so fun to go to class and have him treat her like everyone else. He would critique her art work and sometimes lean too close. Or he would hold her hand to help her paint something. Sometimes she even caught him staring at her. It was as though they had their own private joke that no one knew of. It also created the most beautiful tension, which was relieved as soon as class was over when he bent her over his desk.

She eyed his desk, he wasn't there. She glanced around the classroom, he wasn't there either. She cocked her head in confusion, "you're so obvious Rin! He's not here!" Her heart about fell out of her chest, "wh-what do you mean!?"

Yukka and Eri laughed, "Its soo obvious that you have a crush on him!" Rin laughed hysterically, 'if only they knew' she held her hands up, "you caught me!" They all laughed as she sat down. She tried not to seem too disappointed that he wasn't there.

The next day she walked a little slower to get to class, _'surely he wouldn't skip two days, right?'_ She assured herself as she walked in the room. She sputtered in disbelief when she saw he wasn't there again. She sat down in her seat disappointed, the directions on the board read the same as they had yesterday, "practice stippling" she sighed and pulled out her sketch pad.

She leaned back where no one could see and admired all her drawings of him. She had her first drawing, but they only continued to get better from there. She had sketched him teaching, his arm reached up towards the board and his hand was on his hip. She also had the one of him getting ready to teach, with his towel wrapped around his waist and his hair slick against his back. She flipped through all the pages and smiled, they were her greatest works.

She trudged into the class, already knowing he wouldn't be there. Many kids had skipped class, there was no point going if he wasn't there, even the others realized that. She slumped down behind her easel and waited for the others to join her. She heard keys outside in the hallway and walked outside the classroom.

The mailman stood in front of the teachers' mailbox slipping some things inside it. "Hey! Wait!" She ran up to him and pulled her package to give to him, "I've been chasing you everywhere for days!" He laughed and took her package, "trade." He said, "Give these to your teacher please." She smiled and nodded as he walked away with her package.

She looked down at the envelopes, it was just bills, nothing interesting. She looked over the envelope, begging it to tell her where he had been. She eyed the address, it was from outside the city limits. _'But he lives in the city?'_ She pulled her phone out and googled the address. Google maps pulled up a beautiful estate on the outskirts of town. She sat there confused.

"Taxi!" She had decided wherever this house was, was where he was and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She gave him the address and he zoomed down the road to her destination.

She paid him as he pulled up in the driveway of the house, "thank you!" She smiled as he drove off. She was nervous, but excited to see him. The house was beautiful, its white pillars had vines snaking up around them. She stepped between the two main pillars to the large front door. Her shaking hand reached out and rang the doorbell.

She stood back and heard howling and racket as someone approached the door, a young boy answered the door. Rin widened her eyes, he was a perfect replica of Sesshomaru. "Well are you gonna stand there gaping like a fish or tell me what you want?" His cool voice was almost identical to Sesshomaru's. "Who is it dear? Who's at the door?" A very tall woman with a perfectly white bob approached the door, the woman's beauty intimidated her and she flinched when she looked down at her, "may i help you?"

Rin stuttered, "I'm Mr. Tashio's student. I was wondering if he was here." The woman stood as though she was thinking.

She smiled a sparkling smile, her fangs dazzled in the sunlight. "Oh, lovely to meet you, he's not here, but i am. I'm his wife, and I'm assuming you're the little whore he's sleeping with."


	13. Chapter 13

"Yamamoto, Mr. Tashio is here for you, again." Kagura stood in the door, Rin ignored her and did as she usually did when he came to visit. She set her stuff down calmly, walked to the door, and slammed it. She flipped the lock and went and sat back in her bed. She knew if he wanted to he could get in here no matter what, but he would never make a scene. She heard him approach the door. "Rin please open the door." This had been going on for the past three days, and as usual he would ask her once to speak, she would ignore him, and then he would leave. She heard him walk down the hallway and say his goodbyes to Kagura. When she was sure it was safe she opened her door back open and pretended it never happened.

She hadn't cried yet today, which was an improvement because from the moment she was ran off his property by his beautiful wife, all the way up until the previous night, she had done nothing but cry. She just didn't understand, she couldn't understand why it happened.

She cried for her broken heart, and for her being lied to, she cried over the love she had lost, but mostly she cried over her innocence she would never get back.

She hated him, he made her believe he cared. She had felt special, but she was just a toy. There was no way to know how many other girls he had taken advantage of before her. And his poor wife, she even cried for her, how could he do that to her? He had children with the woman!

_'So much for that.'_ She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Once the tears started they didn't stop. Soon she was curled up sobbing into her pillow.

She had decided it would be a secret. Her affair would never leave the city. She wouldn't tell a soul, not even her friends. No one would ever know, and she would suffer in silence she decided.

She knew she should be packing, she was due to leave tomorrow afternoon but she was in pain, she couldn't even move from the bed.

She knew she would never be the same, and with that thought she only cried harder.

Kagome eyed Kikyo's simple ring glittering in the sun. Ever since the big baby secret was out, everyone hovered over her. She sat in a deck chair in her bikini, tanning. She said it was "good for the sickness." Kagome snorted at the ridiculous thought. She eyed Kikyo's small bulge that proved there really was a small child. She could just scream. She hadn't seen Inuyasha around in days. Kikyo had said he had to go away for a while to make enough money to build them a house. Which only made Kagome sadder. 'This was supposed to be my happily ever after, not Kikyo's'

"You leave tomorrow right? Shouldn't you pack?" Kikyo seemed all too willing for her to leave, but she gave no hint that she knew about her and Inuyasha's affair.

"Yeah, tomorrows the day!" She tried to sound enthusiastic. Kikyo sat up and replaced her wrap around her small frame.

"Come on ill help you." Kikyo gave her a weak smile. Kagome smiled back and they walked into the house together.

"That should be everything." Kagome huffed, Kikyo didn't help so much as she had watched, but Kagome sort of enjoyed the company. "What's it like in Tokyo? Surely there's cute boys right?" Kagome giggled.

She sadly mumbled, "Not like they have them here." She sat down on her bed and Kikyo came to sit down with her.

"I can't believe I'm getting married. And i definitely can't believe I'm having a baby!" Kikyo scoffed. Kagome laughed bitterly.

"God doesn't that just suck!?" She said a little too harshly. _'Kikyo never did anything wrong'_ she had to remind herself. She had come to that conclusion. No one ever did anything wrong, it was just all down to fate. If anyone she had been in the wrong, she was with an unavailable man. Inuyasha had been happy with Kikyo before she came. That's what she prayed for ever since she got the news, that all three of them could be happy.

"I'm happy you're happy." Kagome tried her best at a sweet smile.

"Thank you Kagome."

Ayame sat in her room and pouted. Kouga hadn't tried to contact her. She tried to stay proud and say she didn't care, but it was starting to get to her. "Stupid idiot!" She growled. She was still pissed. She swore that if he apologized, she wouldn't accept it.

She looked around her room. In a raging fit the previous night she had ripped down all the pictures that had Kagome in them. She regretted it currently, but not enough to put them back.

_'I miss Kouga.'_ She sighed as she rolled over and hid her face while she wept.

"Anything else you need to bring?" Sango loaded up their bags in the cart.

"Just you!" She giggled as Miroku picked her up into a hug.

They were laughing when her sensei approached them. "Sensei." They both bowed in union.

"Young Miroku, are you sure this is what you want?"

Miroku rose from his bow. "Yes, i would give up anything to be with my lovely Sango."

Master Totosai gazed upon them for a few moments before his face relaxed into a gentle smile, "then i wish you two the best of luck."

They bowed once more continued to load up their cart. They were fighting against the clock, they had to be at the train station at dusk. The sun was now full in the sky and they had to be on the move.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" They each grabbed a handle to the cart and began their journey down the mountain.

They stopped for lunch in the woods for a quick lunch. "Miroku, are you planning on going to school with me back in Tokyo?" She munched on a dumpling patiently waiting for his response.

"I guess, if that's what you want me to do." He smiled and tugged on a loose strand of her hair. She smiled devilishly and tugged on his ponytail. They continued to tug on each others hair until Sango ended up in his lap. He reached up and in one final tug on her hair, he pulled her lips against his. She quickly responded by pushing him down onto the grass. She ran her hands up his chest and wound her fingers into his hair. She rubbed her chest against his and moaned as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away for a moment, "is this what you want?" He questioned, grinding his hardening member into her backside. As a response she pulled his face back against hers and their act of passion began.

They practically ran onto the train. Their temporary stop ended up lasting longer, giving them only a few spare minutes to load up onto the train. However, they finally got settled into their booth, which to their delight, they didn't share with any one. "Alright. Ready to see Tokyo?" He nodded and she snuggled into his chest and began to doze as the train lurched forward.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm going to do the final chapters as four individual endings. I'm going to do them from least to most dramatic.**

Ayame fluffed her hair up in the mirror before scowling at her reflection.

Of course the first day of school would be bad weather. She, along with her wild ruby locks, hated bad weather. Her hair made it a bit more obvious with its frizzy, flat look. She stared, in a daze, at the mirror.

She hadnt talked to any of her friends since summer had began. She missed them so much. "Ill see them today." She said with a smile as she grabbed her booksack.

"Goodbye grandfather!" She ran out of the door and onto the street. Class started in twenty minutes, but she was a demon, she could run fast. There was no such thing as late for her.

She smoothed down her hair as she walked into the school grounds. She felt raindrops falling on her cheeks. "Just in time" she huffed. She grabbed her schedule and checked to see her first class was math. "Great!" She smiled with fake enthusiasm.

It was lunchtime and Ayame hadnt seen her friends all day. She sat down at their table from last year and waited. She looked at the school food, it didnt look bad she just wasnt hungry.

For the past week she had been trying to forget about Kouga. She deleted his number, every time she thought about him shed pinch herself. She did anything to stay busy, and so far it had worked, and now that school had started she figured shed be too busy to worry about him.

"Ayame!" Sango slammed into her chest.

"Jesus Sango, youre strong." She gasped as Sango gave her a gut wrenching hug.

Sango giggled and let go. Ayame turned back to her food and smiled, it was nice to have atleast one of her friends around. Two trays hit the table in front of her, "wha-?" She looked up to see Sango staring lovingly at some guy. "Uh, hey?"

Sango beamed and cluched onto the guys chest, "Ayame this is my boyfriend, Miroku." Ayame just blinked, she had no words. _'Sango? In love? What is this?' _She continued to stare as Sango babbled on how they met, Ayame could hardly tell she was talking to her considering she stared at the guy the whole time she spoke. _'Well this is going to get old really fast.' _

Sango spent the entire morning showing Miroku all the sights on the way to school. They had woken up extra early just to see all of it. He tried to keep up with her as she babbled on and on about every little detail. "I like that little skirt on you Sango." She immediately stopped talking and glared at him.

"Stop it pervert." She warned. He winked and her anger melted away and she continued on her tour.

She had convinced the dean to give them the same schedule, claiming Miroku was new and needed help around the school. So there they sat in first period chemistry as lab partners, she smiled lovingly at him when he held her hand under the table. She giggled when he had to stand up and introduce himself. He however, was charming, and instantly had all the girls falling at his feet, which she was not pleased about.

"This is the way to the cafeteria." She opened the door and they walked in together.

"Hey Sango when do i get to meet your friends?" He asked. She had talked about them nonstop when she was on summer vacation, but she realized she hadnt even mentioned them since they had returned. "Oh um, now i guess? Let me find them." She glanced around the cafeteria when she saw bright red hair by the window. "Oh look theres Ayame come on!"

She tried to pretend like she didnt notice Ayame gaping at them like a fish_. 'What has she never seen a guy before? Jesus Ayame'_ her bright jade eyes bore into her, as though she was waiting for an explanation, _'God Ayame stop staring!' _She mentally begged. She nervously started talking about Miroku to get her to stop staring, "we met while i was training and he decided he wanted to try out highschool so he moved here. And well he likes it. You like it right? Yeah he likes it and he gets along great with Kohaku and Kirara. Speaking of which thanks for watching her..." She noticed Ayame wasnt even listening and she slowly stopped, she tried to think of something to say. Miroku squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then an idea popped up, "oh yeah! Hows you and that guy? Are you guys still together? He sounded like a hottie."

Kagome ironed her plaid skirt and sang quietly to herself. She was praising the lord for school. Shed had way too much free time since she had been home. Too much time to be babied by her mother who pitied her. After she had told her what had happened, her mother was constantly asking her how she was feeling, and doing her chores for her, she did anything to try to make her at ease. It was driving her insane, she was thankful to get out of the house. She turned the iron off and slipped on her skirt. The warmth reminded her of the sunny beach. It was no where near sunny where she was now. She peeked out the window at the black sky. "Rain rain go away." She sang quietly.

"Kagome! Youre going to be late!" Her mother called from down the stairs. _'Crap!'_ She grabbed her satchel and ran outside to catch the city bus. "Dont forget your lunch!" Her mother handed her a lunchbox like she did every school morning since she had been in school. She waved her thanks and ran down the shrine steps.

It starting storming as soon as she stepped inside of her economics class. She looked around to see familiar faces, but none of them were her friends'.

It was finally lunch and she ran for the cafeteria. She looked around for her friends and spotted Sango and Ayame. "Whos that guy?" She tilted her head in wonder as she walked towards their table.

"Oh yeah! Hows you and that guy? Are you guys still together? He sounded like a hottie!" She sat down just in time to hear Sango ask.

"Oooh Ayame's got a boyfriend?" Kagome cooed when Ayame turned towards her.

"Not any more." She snapped before she turned back to eating her food. Kagome stared in shock and exchanged a worried look with Sango. Sango shrugged and she decided to let it go.

"Oh Kagome, this is Miroku!" Sango gestured for them to shake hands.

Kagome reached out her hand when Miroku kissed it. She nearly died at the glare Sango gave. "HANDS OFF LECHER!" She grabbed his ear and yanked him away from her hand. "Sorry he just cant control himself." She said through gritted teeth.

Kagome laughed nervously, _'this is insane.'_ She mentally screamed.

"So have you guys seen Rin?" She tried to change the subject but everyone shook their heads no.

"Shes probably at the senior table." Ayame muttered. It wasnt unusual for Rin to sit with other seniors occasionally, but it was shocking that on the first day of school she didnt want to sit with them.

"I didnt really want to see her anyway." Kagome said quietly, to which she received questioning looks. She shrugged and began to eat her lunch. The tension at the table was nearly tangible. Miroku continued to get Sango to forgive him, while Ayame and Kagome sat as far away from eachother as possible and ate silently.

Rin didnt want to go to school that day. She slumped down in her seat while her mom drove her to the front gates, "its your final year honey! Make the most of it." She grumbled a goodbye and walked into the school grounds. She saw Kagome walk by and she hid behind the wall. She was just starting to gain her composure, she couldnt blow it now.

She sat through her calculus class in silence. The teacher went over the class syllabus which she began to draw on. She started with a delicate eyebrow, it was slim and had a slight arch. She liked it so she continued. She drew a top lid and a lower and began with the simple eyelashes. She began on the iris, its shading made it beautiful. When she realized what she was drawing, more so, who, she was drawing, she scratched over it and put her head down on her desk.

She skipped lunch, and instead went to the art room. Compared to her previous one, the art teacher at the school was mediocre at best. She eyed the teachers sloppy work which was hanging behind the desk. There was no beauty in the slaughtering that occured on the canvases in front of her. She sighed and sat down. She began to paint a canvas solid black.

**Final chapters coming up! I should have them all out by tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Part one of the finale hope you enjoy**

Sango looked in the mirror and screamed. It was her wedding day and she looked terrible. "You look fine Sango!" Her cousin Yuri said for the millionth time.

"You don't understand! I'm not beautiful enough!" She ran her hands across her powdered cheeks. She whirled around to face all her bridesmaids, "what if he changes his mind!?"

"He won't." They all groaned in unison. This had been going on all morning. She had somehow gotten it in her brain that marriage was a terrible idea and she was on the verge of a meltdown. The melt down had finally occurred merely an hour before the wedding. Her hair/makeup artist kept chasing her around fixing every tear smeared eyelash and putting every hair back into place.

"Just think about the proposal honey!" Her aunt tried to soothe her so she gave it a shot. She sat down and smoothed her dress and began to think.

It was the night they had graduated and they had decided to go out to dinner. He escorted her down the street to a fancy Italian cuisine restaurant. "Miroku this really isn't necessary!" She tried to seat herself when a waiter wearing a tuxedo pulled the chair out for her to sit.

"Of course it's necessary, we are graduated students. We deserve to treat ourselves." Dinner had run smoothly and their dessert had come.

The idea was that she would bite into her slice of cake and get the ring, however that had not been what happened.

"Ooh cake!" Miroku smiled and took a bite of his. He went to swallow and began choking.

"Oh my God!" Sango stood up and began to give him the Heimlich maneuver. He sputtered and coughed until the ring shot out of his throat onto the table. He gasped and tried to breathe when she picked up the ring. It was still covered in cake bits. She wiped it off with a napkin and looked at it.

It was a simple ring with one large diamond in the center with a bridge of smaller diamonds on both sides. It was set in silver and gleamed in the restaurant candle lights.

He plucked it from her hands and got down on one knee in front of her. At this point he had the whole restaurants attention. He cleared his throat, "that didn't go as planned." He laughed nervously, "for once i don't have the fancy words i need to say this, but i love you. Will you marry me?" She began to tear up and nodded her head, he stood up and kissed her and the whole restaurant clapped.

She giggled thinking about it, "he almost died trying to propose to me!" Everyone in the room laughed at the memory.

She continued to think of old memories. She remembered their biggest fight.

They had just moved into their new apartment by themselves. Everything was set up and Sango was looking around in the kitchen. "I think we should paint the kitchen yellow."

Miroku sat at the table doing a crossword, "nah i think blue."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "blue? That would be hideous!"

He set down his pencil calmly and turned around to face her, "i would rather have a blue kitchen than a piss colored kitchen."

"Miroku! How could you say that?" She was appalled at his statement.

"It's just my opinion, but I'll buy the paint and we can paint it blue." He turned back around and continued his crossword puzzle.

She grabbed her keys and left the apartment. "Blue indeed. I'm going to get yellow paint now." She muttered to herself.

It was almost nine at night when she got to the hardware store. She picked out her color and had it mixed.

When she got home she smelled paint. She was confused and walked into the kitchen with her yellow paint. Miroku was standing on a step ladder painting her kitchen a cerulean blue. "What do you think you are doing?" She growled as she set down her paint can and purse on the counter.

"Oh hey Sango, i just decided to get a jumpstart on painting the kitchen. I think this is the perfect shade of blue." She could have screamed.

"That's funny because i just bought the yellow paint that we are actually going to paint the kitchen with." She used the tool and cracked open the paint.

"I guess we could use yellow as a base color, that's not a bad idea Sango." She snorted and began to hurriedly paint part of the wall yellow.

The tension in the room was unbearable. Sango had just finished her wall and was turning to paint the next when Miroku threw a pan of blue paint on the wall. She shrieked at the blue splatter that now covered her yellow paint. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She was furious. She took her paintbrush and threw it at him. Yellow splatters landed on him and the wall behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled as he tried to wipe the yellow splatters off the blue wall. She smirked evilly and took a rolling brush and rolled a single yellow line over his blue.

"Sorry i just noticed you painted it the wrong color dear. I'm trying to help." He scowled at her for a moment before taking a pan of paint and dumping it on her. She screamed as the cold paint fell on top of her head. Her face was dripping in blue paint and she was furious.

"Yo-you, you ASS!" She screeched as she dumped her own paint can on him.

"What the hell!?" He roared as paint went all in his hair and down his back.

"GET OUT!"

"NO YOU GET OUT!"

They were at each others throats yelling, each doing what they could to turn the walls opposites of their colors. Finally each had had enough and they were both sitting facing away from each other on the floor. Sango threw her paint soaked hair over her shoulder and grumbled, "I hate you."

He pulled a dried glob of paint from one of his hoop earrings, "I'm moving out in the morning."

"Good."

"Good."

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes when Miroku started chuckling. Sango tried to ignore him, but then he became louder. "What's so funny dumb monk?"

She turned and faced him just in time to see he had scaled the messy kitchen floor to sit next to her. He grabbed her face, "what do you think about green?" She smiled before he kissed her, their paint covered lips made the perfect shade.

"Mix the color that's on our lips!" They laughed. They had gone back to the hardware store and the paint mixer had been in shock.

They happily walked home and finished the kitchen.

Sango thought about the meadow green color that it was currently and smiled. Even when they were mad they were in love.

How could she be nervous about marrying the love of her life? She shook her head and a smile shone bright on her lips. "Let's get this wedding done with!" Her bridesmaids cheered and she straightened her veil.

She heard the music start for her to walk down the aisle. Kohaku squeezed her hand, "don't be nervous!" He whispered before the doors to the church opened.

Miroku stood at the altar in his lovely tux. She smiled brightly and he smiled back. She didn't even know what she was so afraid of once she saw his face.

"I do." Miroku looked at her and smiled. The preacher repeated the same statement to her.

"I do." She giggled. Then it came time for the kiss. She turned towards him and he slowly lifted her veil. He pressed his lips gently to hers and it was like their first kiss all over again. She thought back to how much she couldn't stand him. She never would have imagined she could love him as much as she did. They pulled away and she smiled at him. "I love you." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too, for forever."


	16. Chapter 16

"Last call for passengers boarding flight 285 to New York." Ayame rushed through the terminal to get to her gate.

She had waited two years to take this trip and she wasn't about to miss her flight. "Wait! Please!" They were about to shut the door when she thrust her ticket into the attendants face. The woman seemed annoyed at her lack of promptness but scanned her ticket nonetheless.

She walked down the aisle to her first class seat and sat down. "Alright! A window seat!" She snuggled up in her chair and pulled out her iPod. Soon she heard the engine of the plane start, and before she knew it she was soaring across the ocean to America.

She heard the wheels touch down at the JFK airport. The speakers above her spoke in English. She had taken some classes to learn better for her trip, but the language was still jumbled and hard for her to understand.

She followed the signs, luckily under the English, there were directions written in other languages. She got to the baggage claim and pulled out her new shiny, blue steamers. $20,000 went a long way to make her trip perfect.

She caught a cab outside the airport doors and used her phone to show the driver where she was trying to go. She gazed out the window at the tall buildings. People in America was so different. They didn't all have small petite bodies, and not all of them had black hair and brown eyes. She enjoyed watching the many different men and women walk down the street.

"Were here miss." The driver stated. That she understood and she was excited. It had been over 24 hours since she had truly rested and she felt she deserved some much needed sleep.

She checked in and got her key card. She looked around the lobby to see an indoor pool. It had a fountain in it and posh old women were sitting on the edge drinking wine. She had definitely picked a fancy place to stay.

The elevator dinged, signaling she was on her floor and she stepped out. The bellhop had already brought her luggage up. She tipped him generously and unlocked her room.

She was in shock and had to check she had received the correct room. There were rose petals over every surface in the room. Pink, white, and red littered the entire suite. "Oh my!" She gasped. The only area not covered was the coffee table. She walked closer to see a navy mermaid dress draped over the table with a note. "L'Artusi. 8 o'clock. Don't be late."

She figured she'd better go. She was curious to see who her secret admirer was, and what they wanted.

The dress was open back and exposed her pale skin. She put her hair up in a ponytail, her curls cascaded down her back. She was just applying her lipstick when she heard a knock on her door.

She slowly opened the door to see who it was. A short, balding man stood in a suit smiling at her. "I'm Paul Jackson, i will be your chauffeur for the evening. Are you ready miss?" She giggled and nodded and he took her hand and walked her to the elevator.

The city was so alive at night. The reflection of all the lights glowed in her green eyes. They pulled up in front of a restaurant and he walked around to open her door. He kissed her gloved hand, "have a wonderful night Ms. Ayame." She thanked him and walked into the building.

She was overwhelmed by the extravagance of the restaurant. The high beamed ceilings held glass chandeliers, and the floor was granite. "Can i help you?" A well-dressed blonde woman asked her.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone. I'm not sure who though."

The woman eyed her for a moment and looked at her guest book, "could you be an Ayame Sohma?" She nodded and the woman smiled. "I hope everything's to your liking we spent all afternoon setting it up." She led her into a room separate from the main dining area. She pulled out her seat and she sat down. "I hope you have a lovely evening." The woman turned and left the room. Ayame looked around, the room was dimly lit and surrounded in black, felt curtains.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long, i was just selecting the wine." Ayame whirled around in her seat to see Kouga standing by the entrance to the room.

"You did all of this?" She smiled gently and stood up to greet him.

He laughed nervously, "I realize I'm two years late, but yes, this was my doing." She smiled and ran towards him to give him a hug.

"I missed you!" She nuzzled his cheek with her nose and he kissed her nose.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know. Which is why i had to make things right."

Ayame cringed at the memories of the past two years. She had scared all her friends off with her bitterness. Soon she was all alone and had nothing but time to think. She had blamed herself for her terrible behavior, and tried to muster up the courage to call every day. "I'm sorry i should hav-"

"No. This was my fault. Please have a seat." He gestured towards the table and she sat down. He sat down across from her and poured them some wine. "I was immature, we jumped into things too quickly. I knew i loved you but i wasn't sure if i was ready. I know I'm ready now. I have missed you so much and have been waiting months for the right moment to tell you how i felt. This is that moment and Ayame i love you more than anything. I know I've said this before but I'll say it again, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she stood up and tackled him in a hug, "yes! Yes! YES!" He laughed and kissed her before slipping the ring on her finger. She stopped hugging him to stare at it, it was the same it had been before, but this time she could feel the dedication of his love inside the ring.

"It's beautiful just like you." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Let's eat dinner, I'm starved." And without even a pause, it was just like it had been before. Ayame told him all kinds of stories about her final two years of high school and he told her about inheriting his father's business.

"He was getting too old to handle the corporation anymore, so he gave it to me." She smiled lovingly at him.

"I'm happy for you!"

"And I'm happy to be with you." She smiled and reached out her hand to hold his.

"We have forever and ever."

"Yep, forever and ever." He smiled before he kissed her again.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome cried when she had received the letter. Her grandmother Kaede had passed on. Accepting her death was hard, she had been so kind and wise. Kagome had somehow believed she would live forever, but that obviously wasn't the case. She was willing to move on, until her mother had offered to fly her down for the funeral.

There she was standing in the airport, "are you sure you won't come mama?"

"I can't dear, don't worry you can do this." Her mom kissed her forehead before she boarded the plane. "I'll be here to pick you up in a week." She waved as Kagome walked through the gate.

She hailed a taxi and slept on the hour drive down to the village. Nothing had changed she had noticed. It was dawn when she arrived to the house. Everyone was dressed in black. A few aunts had approached her to greet her, but mostly everyone kept to themselves. The house felt empty, there was no smell of food cooking in the kitchen, there was no laughter or music playing. She showed herself up to her room and sat her duffel bag down on the bed. She changed into her night gown and threw herself into the bed.

She awoke around noon to a silent house. She changed into her day clothes, picking something darker in color. She walked down the stairs and saw the family sitting around, the funeral was that evening and they were making final plans. She smelled food in the kitchen, they were making the dinner. It smelled as good as always, but it just lacked the love that her grandmother provided with her every meal.

She spent her day roaming around the estate. The gardens were abandoned, when they were usually inhabited by happy workers, who whistled and pruned all day. The wine cellar was quiet, aside from a few uncles who had decided to get drunk and wallow in sadness. There were no children playing, instead the huddled around their mother's feet and asked questions in hushed tones. The whole world seemed darker without her grandmother to keep everything in place.

Kagome got dressed for the funeral. She picked a simple black backless dress with a small golden belt clasped around her waist. She knew she would receive dirty looks for the flashiness of the belt, but she also knew her grandmother would hate all the darkness that the crowd of black caused. She painted her black eyeliner on her lids and her dark red lipstick gleamed in the light. She slipped on her high heels and began her walk to the docks.

The funeral was being held on a boat, they were to release her grandmother's casket into the waves of the ocean. She stepped lightly onto the boat deck, forgetting how wobbly it was at first. But, it was a feeling she would never forget and she quickly adjusted herself. She looked around at the sea of blackness. It was dusk and there were candles lit all over the massive boat. It was the only light around. She took a seat in one of the chairs and sipped on some wine. She felt out of place. She didn't feel like she belonged with the family.

"Kagome? Is that you?" She sighed, this was exactly what she was afraid of. She turned to face Kikyo. She was almost in shock at how she had changed. She had gained weight from the baby, her hips were larger and her breasts were huge. Her face seemed aged, and she had bags under her eyes from stress. She was holding a baby in her arms, the baby couldn't have been more than a few months old.

"Hey Kikyo." Kagome stood slowly to greet her.

"Haru! Come over here and greet Kagome." A little boy flitted up to her side and Kagome was confused. The boy had long black hair and pale skin like Kikyo, but he had deep red eyes, and no doggy ears.

"Are these your sons?" Kikyo nodded and began to look around.

"I'm sorry i haven't introduced you to my husband. We invited you to the wedding you must not have gotten the invitation." She looked around again, "Naraku?" A tall man with dark curly hair approached her side. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Kagome this is my husband, Naraku."

He reached out his hand to greet her and she shook it gently. "Dear I'm helping with the set up for your grandmother's release. I need to go back. It was nice meeting you Kagome." Kagome and Kikyo waved and they turned to look back at each other.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome was dying to know, and the question slipped out before she could stop it.

Kikyo laughed, "Oh Kagome i was so young and stupid. I had ended up having a miscarriage, which saved me, because i never would have met my true love without that happening. I am sorry for the loss but it was for the best. Me and Inuyasha parted ways shortly after that and i haven't really seen him since. He sails a lot now, but he still docks here occasionally." Kagome nodded trying to process what Kikyo had said.

Kagome teared up as she watched them lower her grandmother into her watery grave. She looked around to see everyone else crying too. Some people were tearing up like her, others, like Kikyo's mother, were sobbing.

Shortly after that people began to leave the boat to return to the estate for dinner. Kagome lingered on the dock. She looked around to see not much had changed. She pulled her hair down from its tight bun and kicked off her heels. Her panty hose began to rip by her feet due to the splinters of the wooden dock. She didn't care she was in a daze. She walked up and down the rows of ships, looking for the one ship she knew he would be on.

She reached the spot he normally docked on and saw it was empty. "You looking for Inuyasha?" A gruff voice called from behind her.

She cleared her throat, "yes! Do you know where he is?" The man jumped down from his boat and walked towards her.

"You see that cliff over there? He docks in the bay behind there. I can't say i blame him. It gets pretty rowdy around here at night. Plus it's good fishing. Can't promise hell be there though, but if he's in town that's where he'll be." She thanked him and began to run across the docks.

The climb down the cliff towards the beach was steep, her panty hose at this point had been ruined, the seams were split, but still clinging to her legs for dear life. The velvet of her dress was beginning to get scratchy against her sweaty skin. She finally touched down on the beach and looked out towards the water. She saw a lone boat anchored about a hundred yards out. "Inuyasha?" She called out, but the loud wind swallowed up her voice. She called again, and this time saw a light on the deck shining bright. "Kagome!?"

"Inuyasha!" She cried and began to run into the water. She was soon no longer to touch and she was swimming as fast as she could. She reached the boats ledge and before she could reach up two strong arms grabbed hers. She was lifted out of the water and pulled into a heart wrenching kiss. She felt tears running down her face and his hands cupped her cheeks as he kissed her deeply.

She pulled away and gasped for air, she started crying and hugged him with all her might. "I missed you so much." She sobbed as she continued to cradle his head against hers.

He wiped her tears away and began to kiss her all over her face. "I tried for months to contact you. I didn't know your address, or your number. And no one in the Higurashi mansion would speak to me."

"It's okay I'm here now." She sniffled and began to nuzzle his neck.

"Yes you are." He smiled and stroked her cheeks. "I love you." He mumbled as he kissed her again.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I love you so much." She kissed him back, their tongues were busy exploring one anothers mouth.

"Marry me." He whispered as he pulled away from her.

"Ive been wishing i could since i left." He smiled and kissed her again.

"And well be in love and be happy?" He questioned her as he kissed her neck.

"Even when all else goes wrong, well have our love, forever."

"Thats good enough for me."

They began to kiss again and neither one of them had ever been so happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the final chapter, I might do an epilogue or continue if that's what you guys want me to do. Let me know what you'd like to see. I aim to please. Thanks for reading.**

She had argued for weeks with her parents about art school after graduation. They had refused to fund her, and she refused to go to school for anything else. So here she was, two years later in an art gallery.

She thought back when she signed up for the stupid thing. The woman was a try hard, with her hippie dreads and thrift shop old men's clothing, she screamed "give me attention." But she had recommended the scholarship for her, and so far it had worked out in her favor.

There were five levels to the scholarship. There were so many students who were competing, it was only natural that they had to weed some out. The scholarship was for a full ride to a student's art school of choice, of course there were thousands competing.

She had started the process months ago with step number one. She groaned in frustration as she read the paper.

"Please write a minimum of 500 words on what art means to you."

She stared at the paper for hours. How could she possibly write what art meant to her? She tried writing it several ways several different times. None of it came out how she would have liked.

She woke up in a puddle of drool and wiped her mouth. She sleepily looked at her clock, it was 4 am. She looked down at her, now wet, prompt and sighed. "Enough of this." She was now determined to get it done. She gave up on trying to put together fancy words and simply wrote, "I could never put together the words to say how doing something like this makes me feel." And below it she drew a beautiful sketch. Her quick work gave it messy shading and uneven lines, but it added to the look. She held the paper up and stared at it. She had drawn a simple hand, delicate and pale and limp, and a stronger male hand, with clawed fingertips and it was balled in a strong fist. Between them, there was a rope knotted around each wrist. The stronger hand was holding up the weak hand. The loop was big enough for the small hand to escape, but it was too weak to pull away. She sighed and decided it was good enough. "I'll never win anyways." She laughed dully and folded it up to turn in later that day.

Three weeks had passed and she hadn't heard a word. She remembered reading that the people advancing to the next round would have received notice by that point and she had heard nothing. "Oh well." She sighed.

Two months later she had moved out on her own. She was juggling the keys and her phone as she was arguing on the phone with her mother.

"Rin you're 19 years old now it's time to go to a university."

"Mom are we really going to go over this again?"

"You can have a major in something and minor in art i can live with that. We will pay for that."

She finally got the door unlocked and walked inside her dark apartment. "I'll think about it mom. Love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and flicked the lights on in her apartment. She felt so lonely. Her only company was Jaken, who was still fast asleep on her leather couch. She sighed and sat down. "What am i doing with my life?"

Three months later she was on her way up the elevator when some man got in with her. She had just gotten back from a tour of Tokyo U. She had finally agreed to go to college. Her final signing was tomorrow. She was to major in business. The thought made her want to throw up. She laughed internally at the thought of her with her hair slicked back with glasses and a business suit on, sitting in meetings all day.

The elevator dinged on her floor and both she and the man got out at the same time. She eyed him suspiciously. He seemed innocent, she didn't think he was following her. 'Coincidence maybe?' She turned left to walk down her hall and she saw that he did as well. He seemed nervous, and as though he was looking for something.

She took another left at the end of the hall and he continued her way. She eyed him, he was tall, not muscular, but could probably do some damage. She tried to inconspicuously dig out her pepper spray as he continued to innocently follow behind her.

She started to speed walk to her door. She got in front of it and ripped her keys out of her purse. "Excuse me-"

"Don't kill me!" She screamed. And he looked at her wide eyed and confused.

"I'm sorry? Are you Ms. Yamamoto?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest when she finally relaxed. He wasn't following her, he was looking for her. She laughed with relief, "oh God! I'm so sorry i didn't know you were looking for me! Yes that's me. How can i help you?"

He smiled nervously and pushed his glasses up further onto the bridge of his nose. "Yes do you mind if i come in? We have things we need to discuss."

He set his papers down on her coffee table and she handed him some freshly brewed tea. "So what's this all about?"

"Yes well about six months ago you applied for a scholarship with us? Do you remember?"

She thought for a moment, "Wait, why are you here for that? I didn't make it past the first round why are you inquiring me about that?"

He laughed, "well you see that's the thing Ms. Yamamoto, you didn't qualify for the first round because it was beneath you. I'm actually here to tell you about the final round."

She looked at him in shock, "what do you mean beneath me? Am i still qualified?"

"I'm here to give you instructions, as well as a personal congratulations, about the final round." She nodded and he laid out his papers in front of her. She saw her prompt amongst the papers and looked at the rest. "You see, the final round consists of ten students, one being you." She nodded as he plucked a piece of paper from the pile. "The final round is going to be held in Tokyo at the city hall." He handed her a slip with directions to the building and information on it. "The event is going to be an auction. The other students have paintings from previous rounds they are all going to sell, but you each have to paint one final portrait to submit. However each student has to submit six pieces of art to hang around the gallery." He handed her six sheets with instructions on what each of the paintings themes had to be. "Of course, this is if you accept." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Of course!"

"Alright well i think that's everything. You have one month, sorry i know it's a bit rushed but i have faith in you." He waved his goodbyes and Rin immediately ran to her art room.

"Sit still please!" She groaned again at her neighbor's daughter. She had less than a week and she had to get the final, and most important, painting done. The little girl wasn't cooperating and Rin had had enough. "Thank you Mrs. Lang i think i have enough to finish the painting." She quickly excused herself and dashed back next door.

All the other paintings she needed were lying by the door as though they were mocking her. "You wasted all your time on us and you won't even make it to the show!" They laughed at her. She growled. She sat down on her couch and looked at all the portraits she had begun. There was the woman at the park, the man in the coffee shop, the little girl next door, the newborn baby. The old man from the cover of one of her favorite books. She threw the pad on the floor and screamed into a pillow.

Then it came to her. The thought that saved her. She jumped up and grabbed her keys off the counter.

"Mom where did you move all my stuff to!?" She had raced home and was now tearing her room to shreds looking for it.

"Everything should still be where you left it!" Her mother was still angry she had stood her up on signing day. This was the first time they had seen each other since that day.

She remembered where she put it then. She threw open her closet door and shoved the cardboard box out of the way. The little wooden box was right where she left it. She picked it up gingerly and lifted the lid. There they were, exactly how she had set them years ago. She grabbed them and then flew out the door. She didn't even say goodbye to her mother.

She thrust open the doors to her art studio and began pouring paints. She wouldn't need to sketch this one, she remembered every stroke by heart. She set up her canvas and began her masterpiece.

There she stood, in her uncomfortable heels. She eyed her reflection on the glass. She was wearing a bright red V-neck chiffon dress that dipped low in the front and back. She had her hair pinned up low on the nap of her neck with loose hairs falling around her face. Her eyelashes were painted and her lips were a fire engine red. She didn't even recognize herself. Her neighbor had helped, since she was going to beauty school she wanted to practice, and Rin wanted to look presentable so it was a fair trade.

"Champagne miss?" She smiled politely as she took one to sip on. This was one of the fanciest events she had ever gone to. She had met with a few other students who were competing. They were all kind and she enjoyed their company. She had shared a glass of champagne with them before she walked off on her own.

She walked through the gallery and eyed everyone else's paintings. She couldn't even imagine how she could compete with them, they were all beautiful. However, when she walked in front of hers she came to a dead stop. It was her most beautiful piece. It brought back every memory that she had and she could just stare at it for hours.

She hadn't realized she had walked closer until she saw she was touching the painting. 'I have drank too much,' she decided as she set her glass down on the nearest tray.

"You can really tell all the hard work the artist put into this painting."

"Is that so?"

"I'd go as far as saying the painting is flawless."

"That's bold of you."

"The attention to detail is uncanny, the artist must have truly cared for their subject. Perhaps loved him?"

"Perhaps."

"The love is obvious, the true question is, did her subject love her?"

"That is to remain a mystery."

"I'd say he did."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Let's just say i have some insight on the painting."

She turned to face him, she didn't know how she had stayed so strong. Her heart was about to beat out of her rib cage. He looked the same, he hadn't aged a day. His golden eyes were still sharp and his face was still sculpted in all its beauty. The only difference was he was wearing a fancy suit. She gulped as she tried to secretively look him over, he was still the same he had always been. And as always, his looks were pulling her in.

"I've heard whispers of people saying that is me in the picture. What a ridiculous notion to say such a thing." He smirked at her. She wanted to disappear, and yet at the same time she wanted to kiss him and never stop.

"The banquets about to start, it was nice talking to you." She turned to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Perhaps you would like to sit with me?" 'No.' Her mind stated simply, but her heart won out when she nodded and he escorted her to the banquet hall.

He pulled out her chair and she sat down. She tucked a loose hair behind her ear and followed his movements with her eyes. He sat down gracefully in front of her and ordered some wine.

The waitress had come and gone. He took one slow, long sip before he finally spoke. "When a demon mates a demoness they are bound for life. It's a simple breeding tactic. There is no emotion typically involved. Usually once an heir is born they go their separate ways until the next mating season." His words were rushed, and she almost didn't catch all of them. She was still processing what he had already said when he continued. "When you got my mail, you were receiving bills to the estate my mate lives at. I care and provide for her and my son, a generous act if you ask me. Romantically i am uninvolved, and unattached. Humans don't understand mating, so to make our living in today's society, we signed a marriage contract, we share a last name, technically she is my wife." She went to interrupt when he held up his hand to stop her. "She was one of the stronger females of my kind, and would produce a strong heir. It was a simple decision really. Although physically we make the perfect match, emotionally i would sooner end my life than spend a moment with her. She is a cruel and jealous creature, and you should not have bared witness to her crude behavior. However where the problem truly lies, is my lack of honesty, and for that i dearly apologize." He grabbed his wine glass and took another sip. She fiddled with her napkin, still trying to process what he had said. 'Married but romantically unattached? What does that even mean?' They sat in silence as she tried to piece it all together, she thought to herself for a moment longer before a question arose.

"What if you found someone you'd rather be with instead?"

"Then i would take them as a mate instead." Her face fell, of course he didn't want her like that.

"You were too young at the time, your cycle hadn't even began and you would do me no good as a mate." She blushed. 'I think he just asked me to be with him.'

"Dog demons really can smell everything." His lips hinted at a smile but he didn't say anything. "If you could leave your mate why haven't you?"

"I'm a picky man, i know what i want." She heard an announcer saying things in the background, an occasional applause was heard, but she was too focused to care.

"Then why are you wasting your time here if you know what you want?"

"Rin Yamamoto!" She turned to the stage confused and she saw everyone staring at her.

"You won, go accept your award." She gaped for a moment before stumbling her way up to the stage. They handed her a huge cardboard blank check addressed to her. She smile for the picture. Of course she was excited, but her mind was elsewhere. She smiled for the camera and after a few more moments of suffering, she was given permission to return to her seat.

"Congratulations, where do you think you will go?" She shrugged, still deep in thought. She heard the man on stage announce the beginning of the auction, starting with her painting. She saw him grimace. She looked at him questioningly, "i really hate that you painted that, because now i have to buy it. As though I'd let it hang in anyone else's home." She giggled as he bid on the painting.

After he shook hands with the man on stage and paid for his painting she was ready to leave.

He caught a cab for them and brought her back to the hotel he was staying at. They walked into the building in silence. She pressed the button for the elevator and fiddled with her hands nervously, she didn't know what to expect out of the rest of the night. The elevator doors opened and they walked in. "Wait! I nee-" a man was running towards the elevator when he pressed the close button. The doors closed in his face.

"That was rude what did you do that for?" She was irritated but only for a moment because he slammed his lips onto hers. He pulled her up on his hips and pushed her against the elevator wall. She moaned into the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair. His tongue happily explored her mouth as she explored his.

The elevator doors dinged and opened and he paused his affections long enough to walk down the hall, slide his key card, open and close the door. Shed barely had the chance to breathe before he was back on her. He unzipped her dress and it pooled around her feet. He lifted her up and she kicked off her heels. He pulled on her knot of hair making it come loose down and around her face. He threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He nibbled on her neck and she groaned when he stopped. He held her face, "now Ms. Yamamoto, i would like the pleasure of making you my mate, if that's alright with you." She nodded and he lowered himself down to continue where he left off.

He slid out of her and laid next to her sweaty body.

Usually he was calm and composed after their love making, but this time she could see he was winded. He was breathing heavily like she was and he had a sheen of sweat over his body. She turned to face him and winced at the feeling on her neck. She felt the spot where he had marked her and looked at her hands, there was a small bit of blood on her fingertips. He quietly sucked the blood off and licked her neck. She curled into his chest and sighed. He ran his clawed finger tips up and down the sides of her body. "I love you." She whispered into his hard chest.

He stopped what he was doing and cupped her face with his large hand, "and i love you." She beamed at him and kissed him. The friction caused by her movement caused wonderful thing to happen to their body, and before she realized it, they were wrapped up in passion once again.


	19. PSA

**Hey guys, I'm no longer having time to write longer stories, so what I would like to start doing is writing one shots between 5-8 thousand words long, based on prompts you give me. So please comment or PM me some ideas on what you would like me to write about. I do plan on finishing Desire I am just in a rut on the story plot. So just send me some ideas and I will try to get some stories out for every prompt I'm sent. It's much appreciated that you guys like my stories so much so I would like to write more. So send away. I will write a story for every prompt I receive. Thanks for reading my PSA. Love you guys, Ainsley.**


End file.
